i hope you'll notice me soon Lucy (Rewrite)
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Rui Marl von Fox(OC)accidentally found her master (Lucy) in his fox form, but Lucy is now in trouble with the guy wearing a black hood, who is madly interested in her and her powers. Lucy is now dying & had a red seal like Rui in their back. she inherited 5 dark magic keys from her mother, meanwhile Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Natsu, &Rui can't hold back in their feelings for her anymore.
1. Chapter 1: i met you

THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC... actually i always wrote original stories but i guess writing a fanfic is fun

the fox is an OC,

i actually want Lucy to end up with someone rather than Natsu...Sting? Laxus? Rouge?

- what will happen to our celestial mage when Lisanna made a sudden comeback, and a fox suddenly came into her life.

...

**i don't own fairytail, hmmm if i owned it it could be awesome, and way too cool**

* * *

** CHAPTER 1: I MET YOU **

It was a rainy day when they got back to the guild after they finished their job, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy was soaking wet In front of the guild when suddenly a girl run towards Natsu and hugged him…..

She has the same hair as Mira and they almost looked alike, Erza, Natsu and Gray were shocked and Happy began to cry.

"It couldn't be true?!..." Erza stuttered and tears began to fall in her eyes

"No way…" as Gray rubbed his eyes and still shock on what he is seeing

Lucy just got more confused so she ask Happy

"Happy… who is she?"

"Eh? AYE! S-s-she is Lisanna. L-Lucy…" as Happy said it to Lucy while crying

"Lisanna?!" Natsu just cried and hugged the girl back,

"I'm back everyone I missed you so much!" the girl just cried more and Erza, Gray, and Happy hugged them.

While Lucy is still confused on what is happening and they decided to enter the guild.

(Coz it's raining and its freaking cold outside and coz they arrived at 5 p.m. suddenly Mira just popped up from nowhere and just smiled at them and invited them inside then gave them some hot beverages).

"Here drink this you guys get cold" as Mira gave them drinks

"Here some towels… dry yourself or you'll get sick" Cana throws a bunch of towels to the team Natsu who is still in a dazed. And the whole just laugh and cheered to the team who just got back. As the group calmed down Makarov just popped out from nowhere and everyone inside the guild became quiet.

"Our dear Lisanna came back so let's party!" Makarov exclaimed

"AYE!" everyone cheered

* * *

A few moments later

"Oh Lu-chan welcome back" as Levi and Wendy hugged Lucy

"Oh hi guys! uhmmm can I asked you Levi uhmmm who is Lisanna?" as Lucy asked Levi shyly

"Sure I'll tell you, so how about go to our table first and let your nakama have their alone time with Lisanna… so don't worry about them Lu-chan!" as Levi dragged Lucy and Gajeel as well as Juvia to their table Wendy just followed them.

**(AFTER 1 HOUR OF STORY TELLING)**

Gajeel just looks quite annoyed "this has nothing to do to me so why should I care…" and leaves the table. Juvia just looks jealous and thinks that Lisanna is her love rival on Gray

"Juvia is jealous!" Juvia looks furious

"Juvia don't worry, Gray and her are just friends, Lucy should be more worried coz Natsu and Lisanna are childhood sweethearts" as Levi explained to Juvia to calm her down

"Juvia don't worry, sooner or later, he will appreciate you too, and you'll be lovey-dovey" as Wendy say it as she hugged Charlie

"Really, Juvia is so happy so!" As Juvia started to daydream again

"Yeah don't worry about it… Lucy" as Wendy cheered

"It's not what you think, but thanks hahaha" Lucy just smiled

"don't worry Lu-chan we will support you" Levi cheered her as well as Wendy, while Juvia is still Day dreaming.

As lucy stood up their table to get some drinks, Suddenly Natsu and Erza pulled her up to their table.

"this is LUCE!"

"uh, hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia." As she said it shyly

"I'm Lisanna, uhmm hope we can be friends."

"SURE!"

After they got introduced to each other, somehow they become friends, but Lucy can't help to be jealous about their bond and she felt so left behind…

* * *

(1 week later)

Every thing in fairy tail is still the same, yet Lucy felt that Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy spends a lot of their time with Lisanna, and it made her insecure.

It was 9:30 p.m. and as Lucy was on her way home, she began to think about Lisanna and Team Natsu. "it was such a shame that I got jealous whenever they are with Lisanna and reminisce some old memories when they were young, also she is kind somehow like Mira"

Suddenly she was tripped on the road

"ouch" she mumbled to herself and as she look at her back, she was shock on what she saw…

It was a fox bathing itself in it's own blood and an arrow was still on its body, "thank god you're still breathing" she felt worried that she carried it and run up until they got on her room and slowly pulled the arrow and put some bandages to it's wound.

The next morning

OC's POV

" Hmmm where am I ugh so this pretty blonde helped me?" as he thought to it

"hmm ohayo, mr. fox" as she caressed the fox's dark silver fur. "hmmm mr. fox you have such pretty gray eyes" as she look to my eyes…damn is she stupid or what she should not help a stranger… anyway she reminds me of Lucy Heartfilia, my master,hmmmm i wonder is she's ok by now it's been years and i hope she's ok coz her illness is incurable. i hope she's still alive, coz no one can heal her.

. Hmmmm such a warm smile, I just cant help my self to blush, suddenly I whined due to the damn injury I had from escaping that damn guild, and it began bleeding again, damn I shouldn't have escape to that f***ing wizard.

She looked at me and she looks so worried. "I'll take you to Fairytail! Wendy will heal you!" she said and she carried me to fairytail…. Jeez can't she even notice that she is still on her pajamas? damn…. Wait F-FAIRYTAIL? What the… I hope she can't see my true form.. but first she is taking me to fairytail?! I'm so unlucky…. Damn I need to escape before I see that damn old man… ugh I'm so weak right now, ugh I hate this form and being carried like a puppy. This blonde is such an idiot.

Lucy's POV

"Mira! Wendy! Help me, his wound it's bleeding again!" as I said to them.

as Wendy heals the fox, I don't know why but feel responsible to it and he reminds me of the fox that I used to play every night when I snucked up in the mansion, where is that fox?

Then I notice that there is a few people in the guild

"Mira, where are they?" I ask her then she gave me a shake, I also notice that I'm still in my pajamas

"oh they went to their jobs and team Natsu just left earlier with my sister, they said that they will be gone for a few days."

" is that so? They didn't told me." I frowned and felt more insecure coz they didn't told me.

* * *

hope you like this chapter one

i dont know who'll she end up(it depends in my mood)

or what will happen to her (if she'll be the same, or if be stronger/weaker)

or if she'll...

v(^_^)v

this is my first time to write a fanfiction and i never knew that it has a website like this... i'm new here so i would like to get some reviews and i want to ask how this website works..

anyway, I'm little Ms. Pumpkin

signing off

(if you want just visit my facebook ) jeez


	2. Chapter 2: unexpected encounter

Hope you like the chapter one I don't know who'll she end up (it depends in my mood) Or what will happen to her (if she'll be the same, or if be stronger/weaker) Or if she'll...

I'm planning to mess the timeline ….

Coz it will be way too long until she met Rouge and Sting v(^_^)v hoohohoho I edited it on the website and I don't know why it didn't change a bit….

(Chapter 1) This is my first time to write a fan fiction and I never knew that it has a website like this...

I'm new here so I would like to get some reviews and I want to ask how this website works...

Anyway, I'm little Ms. Pumpkin Signing on. I don't own fairy tail …..

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : THE ENCOUNTER**

* * *

Meanwhile

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna" "Natsu, after we finished this job, we need to buy some souvenir for Lucy." As Erza got fired up "AYE!" all of them ….

* * *

** Back at fairy tail guild**

After Wendy healed the fox, Wendy rushed and hugged Lucy. "Lucy don't be sad… Natsu said they'll bring you some souvenir." As Wendy cheerfully said to her and Carla just nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a tall blonde guy, called her name for the second floor

"Lucy, so what is happening here? And why is that fox doing here…"

"Lucy's pet got injured so Wendy healed him."

"Hmmmm is that so…. Lucy… I don't like THAT FOX… so just give it away or leave it on the the way why are still on your pajamas?"

"SHUT UP! Hmp, by the way Wendy and Mira-chan, I'll go home for now I need to take care of him" As Lucy shot at Laxus and she just smiled at the two…. While carrying the fox that is sleeping right now.

"Take care Lucy-chan" the two waved at Lucy as she walked out the guild As Lucy leaves the guild, Laxus was just staring at her as he remember the last words she said to him

"She's really feisty, I like it." He mumbled and smirk and Mira Jane saw it and just smile at Wendy

"you'll know it soon Wendy" Wendy was just so confused and Carla just blushed that she thought Carla got a fever.

"Hmmmm Mira, Wendy ohayo! Oh Lucy…eh? Did she hear me?" as Makarov cheerfully greeted the two, when he got out of the office, he also notice Laxus grinning as Lucy leaves the guild carrying a fox. As he got down he ask Mira why is Lucy is still on her Pajamas and why is she carrying a fox.

"Oh, Master, uhmmm Lucy needs to take care of her new pet" as she smiled to Makarov, then she served Gajeel and Levi that just came in the guild.

"Is that Lu-chan?" as Levi asks Gajeel as they enter the guild suddenly Wendy came up running to them and cheerfully greeted the two

"ohayo!"

"Bunny girl? Eh maybe she's blonde too, but she's wearing a pajama… so"

"Uhmmm can I ask a favor?" as Wendy shyly tell to Levi and Gajeel that she wants to train with them.

"Ok I'll approved to it, Gajeel and Levi, train her" as Makarov cheerfully approved to it.

"Us?" the two just looked at each other and then blushed

"You two get along pretty well" Mira Jane just smiled at the two

"Ok" as both replied in unison and made them blushed even more

"Let's go!" as Wendy hold Levy's hand on her left and Gajeel's hand on the right …..

**MAKAROV'S POV**

This is such a good day! Gajeel and Levi look good to each other; the three of them look like a family. And Laxus looks like he is interested in Lucy-chan….. Hahaha …Lucy-chan…

"Mira, what is happening just now?"

"Hmmmm Lucy just rushed here with an injured Fox, actually it's rare to see a fox to have those gray, no more like dark silver colour."

"Dark silver fur... that fox…"

"Master?"

"Oh… it's nothing! I just remember that I need to clearly inspect the request again hahaha. I need to go again…." I nervously replied to Mira Jane and then rushed back to my office As I inspect my drawers again, I'm quite shocked on what I saw…

"That fox that Lucy has right now, no way I hope that I'm wrong that my instinct says that Lucy might be in danger as long as she has him…" as I mumbled nervously while looking to a wanted poster that he got from the trash can.

"RUI MARL VON FOX" as I said his name nervously at the crumpled wanted poster, I hope that fox changed after I threatened him before…

Wait

.

.

.

Wait

.

.

.

Wait

.

.

.

He is on his fox form right now… I don't know how she'll react if she saw his human, faux form… Yet I know Lucy can handle him… as I sweat drop while looking at the wanted poster

" I hope you change for the better" and I let out a sigh" …

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Hmmmm I'm such an idiot why I didn't notice I'm still in my pajamas and now I'm attracting attention, so embarrassing. I think I need to run… A few moments later I'm tired but I need to run… damn I should have change before showing up to the guild.

Suddenly I didn't notice that I bumped into some one

"Ouch" I whined as I landed on the road

"Are you ok?" the man ask me in a monotone voice and expressionless face (he reminds me of Virgo for some reasons) as he gave me a hand and help me to stand up… As I slowly look at him I noticed that he is handsome and he has a messy black hair and red eyes, he is slim and average in height also he is wearing a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. After helping me I notice that he has a cat like Natsu but this one is wearing a pink frog costume and is green (fur).

I'm sorry but I got a habit of observing people.

And then … Then he looked at me then he looked at the fox I'm carrying and looked quite irritated on the fox and leave and after that… I saw a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spikey blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant, he is handsome too but kind of reminds me of Laxus, he also had a cat and then he looked at me and the fox I'm carrying, just by looking at him as he looked at the fox he looks angry rather than irritated, suddenly he look at me from head to toe and he smirked after looking at me .

It kind of irritated me, then I looked back it seems that those two are friends, hmmm but how? Hmmm wait

…..WAIT! Ugh they are dragon slayers too like Natsu… wait damn why did I think of Natsu right away, it could be Gajeel or… ugh… I should forget about that idiot Natsu. .

Then I walked up until I'm on my apartment.

Thinking about how I spend my time with Natsu "I think Natsu will barge again in my house… wait no they are on a job with Lisanna right now" I just mumbled to myself.

* * *

_([little Ms. Pumpkin's note: hey minna! remember Lucy's apartment location?! That is where Sting and Rouge rode the boat and they are on that location right now])_

* * *

**ROUGE'S POV**

Ugh I hate the transportation wait where are we? It seems we are lost, this is Fiore, and ugh I hate this boat….

A few minutes later we set foot on land… And as we walk I bumped into a girl that was running….

"Are you ok?" as I ask her…and help her to stand up uhmmm yeah she's pretty and she looks so naïve.

Wait why am I still looking at her? Her eyes. Her warm brown eyes…

suddenly I notice…

Uhmmm.

What the?! That fox? Tsk I hate that fox.

Oh I remember … our job.

We need to hurry

* * *

** STING'S POV**

Ugh at last we set foot on the land…

And now we need to finish our job.

Huh? Why did Rouge stop?

.

.

.

Oh he leaves… hmmmm so he tries to flirt on this pretty blonde

Wait

that F***ing fox…

is she the owner… I feel sorry for her… That fox who stole our food for 3 days damn it…

but anyway as I look into her innocent brown eyes.

I decided not to kill it… even though we starve for 3 days… she's pretty.

Wait she's still on her pajamas? Hahaha damn

oh the job as I remember our job and I ran towards Rouge.

* * *

**AT LUCY'S ROOM**

"gosh I'm so embarrassed that I got to fairy tail with just wearing pajamas, Laxus for sure laugh at me after I left, but at least you're ok right now Mr. fox" as I talked to the dark silver fur fox but he is sleeping at least there are no wounds…

damn I feel like an idiot speaking to myself Suddenly I don't know why but to hate that blonde guy who smirk at me, so what if I'm wearing a pajama, at least his friend help me to get up, ugh why do I feel like blushing. Hmmm anyway we won't be meeting soon.

"Ok I need to take a quick bath" and as I prefer for my bath, I summoned Plue to keep an eye to Mr. Fox

A few moments later

"Ah, having a bath is great, I feel refresh... Plue so how are you?" I'm so shocked on what is happening that I forgot that I'm still on my towel.

I saw a gray magic circle and then some glow

And

.

.

.

Suddenly I saw a tall, slim, pale-skinned guy, wearing black and white stripe long sleeve shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, dark gray/ dark silver short wavy hair, light gray eyes (see the cover image)

"So hi miss I'm Rui Marl von Fox nice to meet you" as he smiled at me and played with Plue ….

* * *

**_ So how are you? Guys I hope you like this chapter2 Yeah so who is this Rui Marl von Fox? Hahaha anyway I'm so happy for the views and reviews. Thank you every one Salamat_**


	3. Chapter 3: the Revelation

_**Little ms. pumpkin: Hi, every one uhmmm yeah I'm the author yet I don't own fairy tail**_

_**Lucy: hey, why did you always put me into embarrassing situation? Hey answer me pumpkin-chan**_

_**Sting: hahaha you look like an idiot! Blondie**_

_**Laxus: yeah I agree with this idiot blonde guy, lucy you still got your bed hair (laughing at lucy*)**_

_**Rogue: (smirked* at Sting) he called you an idiot**_

_**Lector & Frosch: hey pumpkin san let's start the story and you also got trouble on updating the chapters**_

_**Rui: Hey don't forget about me**_

_**Little ms. pumpkin: hey I'm new here so I got some trouble in updating some chapter, and I know it is embarrassing (me blushing*)**_

**Also it is not Fiore, it is magnolia when Rouge and Sting arrived**

**Let's start!**

…**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: the Revelation **

**LUCY'S POV**

"Hi miss, I'm Rui Marl von Fox" he smiled at me and is having fun playing with plue, that guy hmmm looked at me as he stood up in my bed, then he walk towards me

And

Then

.

.

.

He hugged me

"thank you miss, for saving my life" then he smiled at me again somehow it kind of reminds me of Natsu's smile. Yeah Natsu, I don't know why I'm kind of Jealous on How he treats Lisanna.

"uhmmm yeah…" I'm kinda shocked that he suddenly hugged me but for some reason I couldn't be mad of him or kick him, I felt that he is somewhat important to me, but I couldn't remember him.

"ok miss how about change your clothes first?" he smiled again as he reminds me that I'm still in my towel and that made me blushed really hard and I rush to get some clothes.

.

.

.

A few minutes later (actually 30 minutes later)

.

.

.

Ok I'm done then I got out of the bath room and I only saw the fox again playing with plue…

Wait.

where is that guy, as I look around the room. Then the fox walk towards me, while plue is riding on its back.

"plue, why are you riding on mr. fox back?" as they stop in front of me.

.

.

.

I saw the gray magic circle again and now I saw that it is coming from the fox… then his body glows brightly… then as the light slowly fades away, I saw a tall, fair, slim young man, with dark gray wavy short hair, light gray eyes, and he's wearing black and white stripes long sleeve shirt and jeans.

Eh?!" I'm quite shocked that the fox and the guy earlier is the same

"hey,miss you took a lot of time just to dressed up" he grinned at me and some how it irritated me

"by the way I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a member of Fairytail, and you are Rui Marl von Fox right?" as tell him my name with a rude expression

"Lucy? Fairy tail? Hehehe why so rude princess? Hehehe can't you remember me" as he cheerfully say to me again while he is hugging Plue.

"eh? Do I know you?" I ask him actually I can't remember him and why did he call me princess?

"so you can't remember me after all" as I saw him sob, and giving me puppy eyes. Ugh why are acting so cute, I know that he is handsome.

"yeah I don't know who you are, so would care to introduce yourself to me?" as I said it to him in a calm tone.

Then we sat on the table

"ok princess, its kinda sad that you forgot about me, but anyway I'll make you remember me." As he said it I notice that his face look quite sad even the tone of his voice. Then he handed me and old picture that he got from his pocket.

"you, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia is my master and also your Guard dog , your mother Ma'am Layla Heartfilia, was also a Celestial Spirit Mage…" as he spoke to me in a more serious tone, and the way he look at me. Then I cut him off

"w-wait! You know my mom?! And I-I-I'm your master?! Uhmmm…" as I stuttered my words.

"Please calm down Princess, I Rui Marl von Fox I am your guard dog and you are my master, our family, the Marl von Fox family serve your Mother's Family for a very long time and then she Married Jude Heartfilia, and you're Father. He was a good guy suddenly when your mother died due to some incidents that I must not tell even you begged for it due to it is highly classified information from the council, after a year when your mother died… your Father hired some mages from the dark guild to kill us, sadly I'm the only survivor of my family, I can't bear a grudge on you coz you are so kind to me like your mother, you treat me as your family, but then I need to hide and we only met every night as you snuck up in the mansion and we always play in the garden… any way you gave me the name Rui."

As he finished everything he said he stood up in the chair and walks in front of me…. Then he kneeled down

"I Rui Marl von Fox, will protect you from now on up until I die" then he took my right hand and kissed it. I'm speechless on what is happening due to this sudden event , then he stood up.

We made an eye contact then he seriously ask my age. " princess, how old are you?"

"17 yrs. Old, uhmmm why did you ask?"

" nothing. I'm just happy that you are still alive, even though you only have 12 years left, don't worry I'll protect you and help you to train, coz your mother told me to protect and trained you before she died. Even I'm still a pup at that time." As he said to me those words he let out a smile. Then he hugged me.

I don't know why but I'm happy to know someone from my childhood, uhmmm

.

. so he is my childhood friend I don't know why but I'm really happy..

.

.

.

I think this is not the time to ask him why he is injured when I found him.

* * *

RUI'S POV

Hmmmm I never thought that I'll meet her again… only 12 years left… I think her illness will weaken her soon… she doesn't look sick? Actually she's healthy

.

.

.

Oh! Hmmm her magical power is decreasing, then next her physical health… her Layla's cursed was passed down her… that dark magic that no one can notice even the strongest healer nor mage will can see it.. tsk only I can see her weakened as everyday pass…

.

.

.

hmmm does aquarius already told her? Hmmm no… Capricorn, cancer? Ugh ithink they didn't even told her about her situation…jeez maybe this is layla's orders.

"that one magic" as I mumbled those words.. I'll tell her when the time is right, I must not dis obey Layla's order

_(also known as __**The Essence of Magic**__ or __**The Magic of One**__, is what is thought by some to be the original source of all __Magic__. Those people believe that every form of Magic as it is today descends from this source.)._

Anyway I'm happy that she is safe but why did she choose fairy tail… that old man will see me…

…

* * *

_**flashback 3 years ago**_

_I was hopeless at that time and I was a dark guilds puppet and they always order me to steal food and money in every town we went… I used to steal jewelries, food, and money in my fox form… yet at that time I came across and bumped in an old short man who was sleeping at that time while he is cooking some food and I'm starving at that time(we are on a forest, at that time) so when I'm about to steal his food he woke up and punched me._

" _uggh ouch" as I whined and then I didn't notice that I returned in my human form_

" _hmmm you are from the Marl von fox family? I thought they are all dead… so you are the rumored survivor?" as the old man looked at me_

(old man=Makarov)

"_so what if I'm the lone survivor?" as I shout at him then my stomach grumbled with a loud noise_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He laugh at me then he gave me some food _

"_thanks" as I shyly said to the old man_

"_you're welcome" he just smiled at me_

""_here it more, but in one condition…" as he said to me… I gulped and felt nervous coz the old man is emitting a large sum of power_

" _you know kid, you shouldn't have soiled the Marl von Fox family's name, they have their pride and honour. You must quit that guild cou you will lost your path if you continue to be with them, and find what you are looking for, and make your family's name be proud of you. oh it looks like this meat is cook already here it some more!" as he gave me some piece of advice like my father… I don't know him but I know he is from Fairytail coz of the guild mark he has._

_So after that and when I decided to quit they almost killed me and somehow I escape them…_

_I don't know why but I am really scared of that short old man_

…**..**

* * *

**A few hours later (6:30 p.m.)**

Lucy decided to take Rui out to the town, Plue decided to get back to their world

"hey Lucy where are we going?" I ask her

"you'll know soon but before that, I'll introduce to you to my guild master, he is like a father to us." She cheerfully smiled at me after she said those words but it somehow made me nervous. Suddenly she blindfold my eyes and dragged me somewhere, where it smells familiar.

"at last we are here, you'll like it here, I can guarantee you that rui" as I hear her voice sounded so happy, and I just nodded coz I'm still blindfolded

konbanwa!" I hear her cheerfully greet someone again I also heard someone asking her who I am and she just said happily that I am her friend and a family and that made me blushed like before we are kids. Suddenly we stopped.

" Lucy-chan konbanwa, oh who is he?" that voice! sound so familiar… it made me feel really nervous for some reason

"konbanwa, master!... oh …uhmm….I'm happy to introduced to you my long lost friend. Rui Marl von fox" as she happily removed the blindfold in my eyes…

"YOU!" we both say to each other as we had an eye to eye contact and complete shock to each other

"Rui this is Master Makarov, Master this is Rui Marl von Fox, my childhood friend"

"This short, old man is Princess's Guild master?!what the?! No way…" as I mumbled and stuttered while saying this words, I don't know why but I am scared of him just by sensing him aura.

…

* * *

**MAKAROV'S POV**

As I see Lucy came in the guild holding a blindfolded man, and as she introduced me to him .

.

.

I am quite shock that she introduced me to this food thief…

"nice to meet you Rui Marl von fox, it looks like you really quitted that guild" as I greeted him cheerfully

"actually, uhmmm , no… I didn't quit the guild.. I escape them.. I'm just sick of the jobs that they gave me…"

The air in the guild is getting tensed so I ask the fox to go in my office to have a conversation with him, leaving Lucy with Mirajane.

**AT MAKAROV'S OFFICE**

"so who are you to Lucy?" I ask him seriously, somehow I noticed that he is scared of me, and I let him have a seat.

"the truth is I am Lucy Heartfilia's guard dog, our Family have been serving Layla's Family for a long time, and before she died at the age of 29, she also told me about _the one magic…_ actuallyLucy has 12 years left before she…."

This made me quite nervous after hearing him say those words, but then I decided to change the subject

"so long time no see, it's been 3 years, isn't it?" I ask him

"yeah, I'm sorry if I tried to steal your food and thank you for the advice." As he said it while bowing in front of me…

"so did you really escape that guild?"

"yes, first of all I'm not a member of that guild, they just black mailed me that they will hunt Lucy and kill her if I didn't obey them and they also had the key that Lucy must inherit from her mom Layla, My father is the one that is guarding that key when Layla died, yet they attack us and they get the key, and I'm the lone survivor of our family." As I heard him, also he looks so scared.

"so what will you do now?"

"uhmmm I need to protect and train Lucy before she reach the age of 29, it was ordered by Layla before she died at the age of 29…"

"is that so… ok I'll approved to it but first you need to clean your name" as I handed him the wanted poster of him, I saw him quite shocked about this. And told me that he was forced to do it that every time he do those jobs and was under "that wizard's hypnotism"…

"ok I'll help you. But "_that wizard_" is really strong, he also possess dark magic and he can beat the dragon slayers"

"yes sir I know that… so please help me… I need your help and I need to train her." As he bowed down again asking for my help…

"ok I'll help you" as I said to the fox giving him a smile and helping him to stand up.

…..

* * *

_**OK ! DID YOU ENJOY READING CHAPTER 3?**_

_**Hahaha ok i'm so happy about the reviews **_

_**I don't know if this is a cliffhanger, i just stopped it here and i am now Beginning to write chapter 4**_

_**I, Little Ms. Pumpkin…**_

_**Everyone: wait!**_

_**Sting: I did'nt have a POV in here.. why?**_

_**Laxus: me too**_

_**Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna: yeah! How about us, how could you forget us Pumpkin-san**_

_**Little Ms. Pumpkin: I'm sorry, any way jeez I don't own fairytail**_

_**Lucy: (laughing*) **_

_**Rouge: ehem.. I'm still here…**_

_**Little Ms. Pumpkin: I'm signing off, see you soon after I finished writing chapter 4, don't worry chapter 4 will be a long one, so everyone will have their part**_

_**Rui: ehem… you need to write now! Ok bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4: THE BLOOD MOON PART 1

Omake! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Little ms. Pumpkin: Hi everyone sorry if it took quite a long time since I updated this story coz I've been reading horimiya . That is one of my fav. Manga and got addicted to Durara's opening theme song…

Lector: What about fairy tail?

Lucy: yeah pumpkin-chan? (raising her eyebrow*)

Little ms. Pumpkin: Σ(ﾟーﾟ；) I also like fairy tail like how you love your spirits lucy chan! How mean for you to doubt me (sobbing*)

Sting: oh how rude, you made her cry, blondie… you made four eyes cry

Little ms. Pumpkin: shut up sting don't call me 4 eyes!

Rogue : but you are wearing a (nearsighted) eyeglasses right?

Frosch: frosch… think so too (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Little ms. Pumpkin: how rude I'll do something embarrassing to you Sting-chan(evil grin*)

Laxus: how about we start the story ok, and also you had A LOT OF ERRORS on your past chapters

Rui: Little ms. Pumpkin don't own Fairytail… Hiro does!

…

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE BLOOD MOON part 1**

Still on Makarov's Office

**Rui's POV **

As I ask the guild Master's help… I suddenly remember that the blood moon is about to come.

"By the way Guild Master the _et luna in sanguinem _ is about to come…if it will happen please help me or everyone will be in danger" as I speak to him in a nervous manner

"et luna in sanguinem… Blood moon?! Yeah so what will happen if that night comes?" As the guild master ask me in a serious mood

"you know that it is rare that my fur in my fox and Faux form is dark silver/ gray right? The truth is my mom is from the clan of wolves and my father from the clan of Foxes…" as I tell him the truth his office became more tensed and as I look at his serious face… I continued to tell him the story of my life…

"yeah I remember it… your family was one of the topic in the council before… so you are the only son of Sebastian Marl von Fox and Felicita SilverWolf, your family has a take-over magic right?" as he said to me and look into my eyes and I just nodded to answer his question

"you know what I just, remember everything, so Rui you are the hybrid, your family. The Marl von Fox clan and Silverwolf clan have been fighting each other for over a century, even though they came from the same family they decided to split up. The Silverwolf clan was feared by humans and mages like us, also they are known for being as assassins, thieves, killers, and etc. while the Marl von Fox clan became a loyal servant of Layla's family. Then your parents fell in love with each other… (_sounds like romeo and Juliet? Yeah I got the idea from that story_) then a war started in both of the family… both of the family members hated you expect your parents." As he tell me the story in a frankly tone voice and I just responded straightforward to him.

"yeah I remember those days, they said that I started the war between the family that have been ignoring each other for over a century, I'm a hybrid with the body of a fox, a wolf's eyes and fur. Instinct and strength / weakness of both, I can't howl like a wolf yet I get quite destructive when I see the full moon. I'm a herbivore that both of the family called me a freak. …By the way please lock me up when the blood moon came, also please observe Ms. Lucy coz that night will start the 12 year countdown of where the light will fight the darkness just to survived and the darkness will get stronger that it will make the dark magic grew stronger." As I said those last words to him I know he knew that I'm scared when that time comes and as I saw his face getting more tensed he stuttered and replied to me

"so that prophecy is really true?! The time where darkness will defeat the light… that one magic that started it all!" he seriously replied to me

"sadly yes it is true, that is why I thank you for giving me advice from that day I first met you. The council already knew about this. And soon the guild masters will have a meeting about it, coz this day dark guilds are increasing. by the way Layla told about dragons will soon invade the whole country…." As I replied to him we made a deal that no one will know about it

"ok I'll help you, and I'll keep it a secret from now." As he said to me… then he smiled to me actually he grinned and he said to me that from now on I will be one of the guild

"thank you" as I said to him, I grinned like what he did to me.

….

* * *

**Meanwhile (outside the office)**

**Lucy's POV **

Hmmm what the heck are they talking it's been a while since Master took Rui.

Suddenly Mira gave me my favorite drink.

"thank you mira!" and as I sipped it... all of a sudden Laxus sat beside me at the bar counter, and I don't know where Mira went…

"hey, why aren't you wearing your pajamas? Thought that you'll want to sleep over my place" as he smirk at me… damn he is getting on my nerves

"tsk mind your own business." As I tell him those words while raising my eyebrow haha take that Laxus

"how rude, brat… by the way who is that guy that is with you earlier and why did he went to the old man's office?"

"it's been a while since master took Rui to his office… I'm getting curious on what they are talking….hmm I'll interrogate him when we both got home together."

"Rui? Together? Home? wait Lucy is he your boyfriend? That weak looking… flimsy …" as he look shock and then he raised an eyebrow while looking at me, then I cut him off when I hear the word flimsy came out from his mouth.

"he's not flimsy? And Rui is not my Boyfriend! He is part of my family! Wait?! Laxus I've been thinking are you jealous? hahaha" as I teasingly replied to him while grinning

"hmp got a problem if I am really jealous that that flimsy guys is staying over to your house?! Anyway I'm happy that he is JUST a family to you." he leaned closely to me, As he said those words, that only I can hear. More like face to face just a few inches and we might…..ki- no wait erased scary thoughts gosh why did I feel like I'm blushing right now… wait he smirked at me… damn why did I blushed… yeah this past few days, no past few weeks he always annoys and tease me…. Damn no way.

**Laxus POV **

Hmmm who is that flimsy guy with lucy and why did old man called him to his office? Anyway why did that flimsy guy walked in the guild together?

Now I see Lucy talking to Mira and drinking … I better interrogate this brat

"hey, why aren't you wearing your pajamas? Thought that you'll want to sleep over my place" as I teased her… as I sat beside her I notice Mira jane slowly walks away…

"tsk mind your own business." As she said to me

"how rude, brat… by the way who is that guy that is with you earlier and why did he went to the old man's office?" damn I ask you nicely so why the hell are you so rude to me… suddenly she take a sip at her drink suddenly she looked up for some reason

"it's been a while since master took Rui to his office… I'm getting curious on what they are talking….hmm I'll interrogate him when we both got home together." As I heard her say it, I got really irritated, what the hell really going home with that guy.

"Rui? Together? Home? wait Lucy is he your boyfriend? That weak looking… flimsy …" as I mumbled those words and, then she cut me off

"he's not flimsy? And Rui is not my Boyfriend! He is part of my family! Wait?! Laxus I've been thinking are you jealous? hahaha" as she teasingly replied to me while grinning like an idiot, then I decided to lean forward and look into her face and said

"hmp got a problem if I am really jealous that that flimsy guy is staying over to your house?! Anyway I'm happy that he is JUST a family to you."

Then I notice her blushed… her face is red… hahaha I'm quite shocked that she blushed at me.

**Author's Pov**

As Rui left the office he immediately ask some help to Lucy on how he will get a guild mark, Lucy looks so happy upon hearing it, while Laxus looks irritated and raised an eyebrow to Rui and look at him from head to toe, and he notice that he has the same height of him and it made him more irritated…

"Princess how do I get a guild mark?" as he calmly ask Lucy

" Mira there you are! By the way why are you hiding? Anyway Rui wants to have his guild Mark.!"

"cool so Rui-kun, where do you want your guild mark to be put on and what color?" as the take-over Mage ask him…..

"uhmmm on my right paw! And I want it crimson…" as the fox cheerfully respond

"paw?" everyone

" oh he meant right palm hahaha" as the celestial mage respond to the Take-over mage nervously

"is that so? Ok .."

And as he got his guild mark he was happy and he grinned like an idiot that it Makes Lucy remember Natsu… then went home after that

**On the way to Lucy's apartment**

"Princess can I go back to my fox form?" as rui ask Lucy which she just nodded and smiled to the guy… a few moments later he transformed as a fox again…

"by the way rui why do you like your Fox form? You look better in your real form…"

"why? It is just simple… I hate attention, everytime I'm in my real form, people always look at me. Any way jeez let's go back home and I'll tell you more about your childhood days, Princess."

**Somewhere near at Lucy's apartment**

**Frosch and Lector's pov**

The two exceed where seem lost ( frosch and lector)

"frosch thinks that we are lost.." as frosch tell to lector who just let out a sigh.

"yes we are lost…" as I let out sigh again him…

then we saw a familiar face… that blonde girl earlier

"frosch thinks that pretty girl is kind and will help us…"

"uhmm yeah wait she's the pajama girl earlier"

And we both stopped in front of her and ask her

"pajama-chan frosch needs your help, lector and Frosch is lost and we can't find sting and Rogue"

"pajama-chan? Wait ah I remember you two! And I'm Lucy not Pajama-chan!" then she heard a loud stomach grumble that is coming from the two exceed

"hmmm ok how about go to my apartment first coz I know you guys are hungry."

"yeah" as both exceed responded shyly

Then she pick up the two exceed and carried it to her apartment, while Rui marl von Fox followed her.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

**Sting and Rogue**

"hey did you already find Frosch" as the raven haired guy said to the blonde one

"what the.?! I don't even know where Lector is!" as he grabbed the collar of the raven haired guy, suddenly…

"wait. That smell…" both said in unison

Rogue's pov

"hey did you already find frosch?" as I ask to Sting … I cant find him anywhere suddenly Sting Looks irritated and grabbed the collar of my clothes

"what the.?! I don't even know where Lector is!" as he said to me in an irritated tone

.

"wait. That smell…" .as we both said it in Unison

.

Suddenly I smelled something familiar... Frosch and Lector? Yes, but I also smelled something Nice and sweet … it is somehow familiar…

And we decided to go and track that scent

Sting's POV

TSK… where the hell are you Lector?!

"hey did you already find Frosch" as rogue ask me with his usual Monotone voice and emotionless face and it somehow it kind of irritated me.

"what the.?! I don't even know where Lector is!" as I grabbed the collar of rogue, suddenly… I smelled Frosch and Lector… yet a familiar sweet and nice scent is combining to it

"wait. That smell…" both said in unison and as we both look at each other we decided to go and find it.

**Lucy's POV**

Hmmmm jeez here we are at my room and these two exceeds is messing my room… then our stomach grumble.

"ugh I'm hungry"

"Frosch is hungry too…"

"Princess I'm hungry… uhm I'll cook for you so just play with these two…" he then change to his human form again and as he said those words to me in a really cool manner…. It made me blushed a bit.. then he grinned at me somehow that grin reminds me of Natsu, but at that time I am the one who always cook and now Rui…

.

.

.

.

Wow he sure can cook… as I watch him cook while I sat on my bed…

"Frosch likes you Pajama-chan" as the exceed who wears a frog costume jumps into my lap and hugs me… somehow it reminds me of Juvia due to they have a habit of always talking in the third person and somehow cute… hmmm how about I'll try it some times… suddenly the other one jumps in my lap and pointed his paws on me and said

"she's not Pajama-chan Frosch… she's blondie…"

"it's done, Princess let's eat…"

"wow food…" as the two exceed drools over the food

"ok let's eat!" as I invited them

"frosch wants to thank you pajama-chan"

"Me too.. blondie thanks for the food"

As we eat our delicious food… yeah he is a great husband material… I ask the two little fellows on why are they lost…

"by the way I'm Lucy heartfilia, this is Rui a Family of mine and you two are…"

"I'm Lector and this IS Frosch…" still eating the food

"you look so hungry huh?"

"it is because a CERTAIN FOX stole our FOOD and we Starve for THREE DAYS." As lector look at the Rui while he eats his food, while Frosch gives me those puppy eyes…

"Frosch and Rogue starve for 3 days… sob* as well as Sting and Lector sob* coz THAT FOX stole our food, lucy-chan" as Frosch said to me while Lector points rui…

"so Rui, care to explain what is this two are saying?" as I glared at him and as he tell me the truth(we are now sitting at my couch) that last 3 days he haven't eaten for a week and saw their food on a bag… that that night he decided…

"I took it while they are sleeping, I'm so hungry at that time and the dark guild is hunting me… so….sorry" as he said to me… then he had this gray magic circle again and transform to a fox again…

"ok, I forgive you…. But you should tell those two that you are really sorry.." as I scold him and he just nodded his head and waving his tail…

So as I went back to the table… I just smiled at the 2 little fellow who seem to enjoy the food

"don't rush guys, there is a plenty of food in the table…so…" as I'm speaking to the two… I was shock that someone suddenly barge in my room.

THUD! As the door of my room opened... and I saw 2 young man standing in front of me

"Frosch! Lector! We've been looking for you guys…" as the guy with black hair said to the two exceed

They look really cool and fierce… but Suddenly I hear their stomach grumbles…

.

.

.

"uhmmm how about you guys eat?" as I invited the two to take a seat on the table

"oh thank you" said the guy with black hair to me … while looking at my eyes…

"oh if it isn't blondie? So why aren't you wearing your pajamas?hahha" as the blonde hair guy interrupts our eye to eye contact…

"tsk how about you guys eat first? You are hungry right?" so the two devoured the rest of the food that is in the table….

.

.

.

Just a few moments later they finished it an the dark haired guy helped me to clean up the mess on the table with Frosch and Lector… suddenly he strike a conversation with me as he look into my eyes….i noticed that his eye color is red…

"by the way you are the girl that I bumped on earlier right? Sorry if I didn't apologize" as he spoke to me in a monotone voice and expressionless face

"yes" as I respond to him he took my right hand and kissed it… (O/O)blush*

"I'm Rogue Cheney from sabertooth guild and that is Sting Eucliffe, my partner and both of us are dragon slayers…thank you for the meal and for taking care of Frosch"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia from Fairytail"

Then there was silence in between us… suddenly Frosch jumped in me and hugged me

"Frosch likes Lucy-chan… she's really kind and pretty… Frosch wants to stay here even just for tonight"

"Frosch we might be bothering her…" as Rogue talks to Frosch who is still hugging me

"yeah her boyfriend might come in and get Jealous, right blondie?" as I heard from the blonde guy who is sitting like a boss in my couch

"I'm still single, I don't have a boyfriend. shut up you're blonde too" as I rudely say to the blonde guy

"so you never had a boyfriend, so lucky Frosch want's to spend the night here coz we don't have enough money right now… can we sleep here Lucy chan?" as frosch gave me those Puppy eyes

"ok but you guys will sleep on the floor and the couch, frosch, lector, rui and I will sleep on the bed… jeez"

"thank you" as rogue tell me those word's While looking into my eyes

"Thanks" said the blonde guy

While Lector just Jump into my bed and Frosch who is still hugging me….Rui where is he?

**Rui's POV**

Here I am in the roof of Lucy's apartment hmmm those two might kill me… now hmmm I'll just come down when they are about to sleep…

**Rogue's POV**

UHMMM so

She is single

She's really kind

yet quite feisty

she's really pretty too…

….hmmm what is Frosch thinking now I'm inside the room of this girl… damn I can't help myself…her scent is so soothing… and now we are going to spend the night here…

**STING'S POV**

Hmmm this is interesting

She's really kind to take care of a stranger

And she even let Lector eat and take a rest in her room

Her room

Her scent…

So soothing, it is nice and it makes me calm

Now I see that she really is a beauty.

She's feisty too

.

.

.

But it seems like Rogue is interested to her

No way I don't want to lose… damn but what will I do now we are about to spend the night in her room...

* * *

Hi! Little ms. Pumpkin here

Ok I decided that I will divide this into three parts

Hahaha

Me: Rogue and Sting are you now happy that you got your parts at this chapter?

Rogue: (blushes*)

Frosch: frosch thinks that Rogue should have more intimate scenes with Lucy-chan

Sting: hey how about me blondie thinks that I'm rude with her… can't she see it's my way of showing my love for her!

Me: ROGUE IS SUCH A DANDERE WHILE STING IS being such a kid…

Lector: hey he isn't like that how dare you make me fun of Sting

Rogue: hey! I'm not a dandere

Lucy: hahahahha


	5. CHAPTER 4: THE BLOOD MOON PART 2

OMAKE (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_**Me**__: hi! Guys! Hahaha part 1 is quite weird right?_

_**Laxus:**__ Yeah like you_

_**Natsu:**__ HEY! HEY! HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE A FIGHTING SCENE!"_

_**Happy:**__ AYE!_

_**Sting:**__ YEAH MAKE A FIGHTINGSCENE like what the pink head said_

_**Natsu:**__ it's not Pink! It's Salmon!_

_(both are fighting right now*)_

_**Frosch:**__ frosch… want's to say that pumpkin-chan …. No! four eyes-chan does not own Fairy tail! Hiro Mashima does!_

_**Me**__: don't call me four eyes! And ok! I'll make LOT'S OF FIGHT SCENES in this chapter…so shut up jeez!_

_**Rui:**__ sad to say but little Ms. Pumpkin owns me….I'm her OC (Original Character)_

_**Lector**__: let's start the story_

_**Rogue**__: nodded*_

…..

**CHAPTER 4: THE BLOOD MOON PART 2**

**LUCY'S POV**

The next day Sting and Rouge thanks us for letting them stay last night… but they still bears a grudge on Rui(in his fox form) when they saw him sleeping in my bed, when they woke up. I think it is because when Rui stole their food that they starve for 3 days… they were really angry at that time that they almost killed him, But the 2 exceed stop them.

"Frosch will miss you… frosch will visit you again after we finish our job at Oak town" as the cute exceed bids farewell to me as well as Lector

Very well then as they leave the house I decided to pay a visit to our guild

**(Time skip: 2 nights before the blood moon)**

**AT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD (9 a.m.)**

Team Natsu and Lisanna came back after their mission and they bought me a lot of weird souvenirs. I'm really happy that they didn't forget about me. And Gajeel, Levi and Wendy also came back from training…

I actually imagine how hard Gajeel trained Wendy. Juvia who came back from her merged job with Lyon was really happy to see Gray again that she hugged him and didn't let go for almost 30 minutes.

And Rui Marl von Fox (in his human form) was introduced to them as the new member of the guild…

**MAKAROV'S POV**

It's nice to see them complete today so I decided to take them all in a vacation to Oak Town it is located in the northeast part of Fiore.

"OAK TOWN?!" as I saw everyone reacted violently

"don't worry the phantom Lord guild is disbanded after Gajeel and Juvia left, remember?!" as I encourage them but only few of them agree to take a vacation with me… only Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, Gildarts, Levi, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Laxus, Mirajane, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Natsu (Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily)

"So grabbed your things now and we will depart at 10 am today!" as I just cheerfully said to those who will go with me

Then I just remember again what Rui Marl von Fox said to me, that only 2 nights left before the Blood moon will rise… the time where dark magic will became stronger and the start of the 12 year countdown.

_(Magnolia and Oak Town are neighbor towns so… it will take just a few hours for them to get their… Oak Town is an old castle town. It is situated on a hill, surrounded by forests and mountains, with the river flowing nearby. The city is historic, with numerous turrets and battlements. It is located spherical and completely covered hill on which it is located__**)**_

**OAK TOWN (2 am)**

_**Day 1 (Makarov rented a cabin near the River of oak town and is surrounded by forest) **_

**Natsu's POV**

Ugh… at least we set our foot on land… ugh I really hate the transportation…

Suddenly I notice that the new guy was really close to Luce

Hmmmm I don't like it… the way he bonded with Luce it seems like they really know each other for a long time… Luce is smiling brightly to him… and the way he treats Luce… I don't like that guy for her.

Lisanna is special to me like a family while Luce is…. Special too…..

I can't help but to look at them, as we entered the cabin that gramps rented for us to stay.

I'm really pissed off to that guy… what the heck really happened when we are gone…

**LAXUS'S POV**

Hmmm what the…. What is he doing in here… damn acting cool doesn't look good to him. Tsk I'm getting really irritated.

At least our room is separated from the girls… But then Rui that flimsy guy just barge himself. Into the room and then he hug Lucy… tsk

I will teach that guy a lesson

**Lucy's POV**

This place is really pretty but somehow it made remember on what happened in between Phantom Lord Guild and Fairy tail…

Ugh why is Laxus by standing in front of our room? Could it be that he is trying to peek while we are changing? Jeez

And as we put our stuff in the girl's room Rui suddenly barge in and hugged me… suddenly he whispered into my right ear… his voice reminds me Loke... tsk

"Lucy you'll train with me right now… I ask Master Makarov for this, and I got permission to it so… I'll meet you at by the river… so go and change-up... I'll just give you 10 minutes or I'll punish you." Then he smiled at me and went out of the room... ugh I need to hurry… what happened to his casual and happy go lucky nature? And now he looks so serious like Capricorn… ugh I don't know what is happening…

The girls really thought he is my boyfriend but… I explained to them that he isn't… coz he is my family

**10 minutes later**

"Oh you are late! Princess!" as he remove his sun glasses, then he smiled at me while he is sitting there near the river and drinking a smoothie beside Master Makarov

"Huh?! What! I'm on time can't you see! "as I protest to him

"You're 5 seconds late! So give me a hundred push-ups, by the way better warm up first, Princess" ugh he is smiling again... That sly fox! What the heck is his problem? He is just there sitting and having the time of his life, beside Master… Wait! When did those two got so close? Argh

"Oh Lucy, you are training even though it's our vacation? Wow that's the spirit" as I saw Erza who is wearing a bikini, patted my shoulders…and is getting fired up

"We'll help you! Lucy!" as Wendy and Carla just cheered me up

"Lucy on Training? Wow that's rare, don't worry we will join you!" as Gray cheered me up too, while he strips his clothes

"AYE!"

This day is supposed to be our vacation… but for some reason that sly fox made me under go on training… what the heck is happening… sob* I hate push-up's and running…

…

**Author's POV**

Yeah so as Lucy is on Physical Training… with Rui and some of them are just playing around.

"Ice princess take this! Fire dragon's iron Fist!"

"Is that all you got flame brain? Ice make: Hammer!"

"Gray you're naked again! Ok let me join in your little fight, re-quip!"

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"Juvia…. Juvia… Juvia… is fascinated! go Gray-sama!"

"Juvia look out! Ice make shield!"

"Did Gray-sama protect Juvia? Juvia is happy!"

"Hey stop clinging on me, I can't fight Natsu!"

"Aye!"

.

.on the other hand….

.

"Hey Laxus!"

"Mira? Hmm what do you want…?"

"Hmmm I noticed that you've been staring on Lucy…"

"Huh?! Ehem* I think I need to go now I forgot something"

"hahaha" while laughing with Lisanna*

.

.

.

"Gajeel why didn't you join their fight?"

"Levi? Hmmm I just want to relax…"

"Is that so? Uhmmm would you mind if I seat beside you?"

"Ok… "

**MAKAROV'S POV**

HMMM everyone looks like they are having fun….. But what is bothering me is why he is only giving her Physical Training

"Rui-kun… what kind of training are you planning?"

"Oh… Princess I mean Lucy is physically weak… and she's too kind yet she lacks discipline…"

"Is that so…"

"Yes... I want her to be physically powerful with or without her keys…. By the way Master only 2 nights's left… also I need to get that key from that wizard"

"yes I'm aware of it, and uhmmm by the way did you heard the news that the dark guild and that wizard you've been serving was killed last night… and the only objective is to get that key… the one who killed them and the one who got the key now is none other than _HIM_…"

"Layla told me about it too… tsk… physically, emotionally and spiritually Lucy is not ready to have the key that is why our family is guarding it and we'll just hand it to her when the time is right…"

As I was having a conversation with him I just suddenly look at my children (members of fairytail) were having fun I hope this peaceful days will never end…

And as the night approach we had a party and a bonfire, having fun, drinking, dancing and laughing like there was no tomorrow… hmmm at least mavis is on our guild…

**TIMESKIP **

**THE NEXT DAY **

**Rui's POV**

Ugh I think I had a hangover from last night…oh damn it's 9 am I think Princess is still asleep, I need to wake her up and start training again.

"Lucy?" as I check there room I only saw some of the girls are still sleeping yet I couldn't find her there…and as I walk out the cabin I saw her doing the exercises that I told her yesterday… I never thought that the she was this determined to train… I think that is quite appealing…

no wonder Laxus is falling for her, Natsu… hmmm is F***ing dense but I think he'll realize it soon and those two idiots(Rogue and Sting) hmmm I already know that they like Lucy… they liked her since the first time they met….but I hope that we won't meet each other again…. And as for me … I must not fall for her… a master and servant relationship would not work and it's forbidden in my family's doctrine and Capricorn would kill me if he heard about this. Jeez

"Princess! Ohayo gozaimasu _(good morning*) _I'm happy that you are serious about this training! So I will give you a reward for it." As I gave her a towel… coz she's full of sweat…

"Really? So what is it" as I hand her a piece of paper… actually it's a schedule of her physical training…hahaha she look so shocked and angry at the same time…how cute

"I'll give it to you after you do this program… you need to finish this before dawn… but before that let's eat breakfast… I think Mirajane-san and Lisanna- san is almost done cooking it all, so would you care to help me to wake them up?"

"Ok... jeez you are really such a cunning fox" as she look at me after reading the paper

"I know, if you finish this training, I promise that I'll give you something really nice…"

"Eh? That sounds fishy… just give me a clue of your reward… Pretty please" as she give me those puppy eyes….jeez why did she need to act so cute…damn

"Jeez, ok, it's nice coz it's Layla's memento I promise that I'll give it to you, I swear! By the way don't cheat. "

"My mom's memento? Really… wow thanks! But before that let's do a pinkie swear… I promise that I won't cheat on this training and you'll give me my mother's memento as a reward…" after that her aura was lightened up and she looks full of energy, she looks really happy and excited… then she ran towards the girls room and wake them up… damn I feel like I'm bribing a little kid… jeez then I walk towards our room jeez this room stinks of booze… damn

And as I wake them up they just gave me their deathly gaze… I think I know the reason jeez they are so immature… jealousy can make you go crazy, you know… jeez

**A few minutes later **

Everyone was finished eating their breakfast and Lucy was just getting really fired up… jeez she's really cute… like what she used too when we were little.

"Rui… better keep up your promise that you'll give the reward!" as she happily say to me and she started to jog away while holding the paper I gave her earlier… it has a map on the back… so I think she'll find her way…

"Rui-kun, what kind of promise is it?" As Mirajane-san excitedly ask me

"Yeah say it" as Lisanna-san followed up her sisters question

"Sorry but it's just a secret in between us… don't worry you'll know it soon" as I just smiled at them and help them to clean up the table… and also I want to escape Laxus, and Natsu's glares…

**Lucy's POV**

Rui will give me the reward if I finish his training program

"AYE!"

**2 hours later**

I now have arrived at an old oak tree… it says that I should perform 50 sit-ups and 50 push-ups… damn that sly fox after I'm exhausted running up hill, now he wants to do this…

Suddenly I notice someone behind the oak tree

.

.

.

He's wearing a black hood… hmmm I can't see his face; suddenly he stood up and walks towards me and looks at me…

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Layla right?" he has a calm face and looks so kind and he looks quite young maybe he is about a few years older than me

"Yes, uhmmm who are you?" as I ask him then he took my right hand and put an old black key with red ancient engravings around it… I got curious about it yet I decide to check it later and just put the key in my pocket and when I'm about to ask him he suddenly pulled me and kissed my forehead

"Lucy as I give you this key, you will forget everything about me and don't let anyone see this key up until the rise of the blood moon, open the gate and it will make you strong" as he whispered those words on my forehead and then he suddenly vanished

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my head and then my eyesight began to blur, I can't speak, and my body began to tremble… suddenly I heard some familiar voice shouting my name… frosch? Lector? Sting? Rogue? Huh what are you doing here? But then it all went black…

**Rogue and Sting's POV**

STING'S POV

At last we finished our job at oak town… suddenly we passed by to an old oak tree hmmm I think we need to rest here for a bit

But then I notice a blonde girl and a guy with a black hood… hmmm lovers? They should get a room but that blonde girl somehow reminds me of Blondie…

Then we saw the guy kissed her fore head… that guy I sensed that he is a dark magic wizard, no wait he looks really powerful…

.

.

.

Wait it's really her then the guy with a hood suddenly vanished

We run towards her while shouting her name… Blondie looks like she is in pain suddenly she passed out

ROGUE'S POV

Lucy's scent? Wait is she in oak town too? But it looks like she's really near us, But then I notice a blonde girl and a guy with a black hood

Lucy? Wait what is she doing here?

Then we saw the guy kissed her forehead… that guy I sensed that he is a dark magic wizard, no wait he looks really powerful… he smells like trouble

.

.

.

Then the guy with a hood suddenly vanished, we run towards her while shouting her name… she's trembling and it seems like she's in pain, and then she fell on the ground…

Sting decided to carry her… and bring her to the nearest infirmary but then we felt/ sense the 3 dragon slayers of fairy tail so we decided to bring her there… but what bothers me the most is who is that guy…

**AT THE FAIRY TAIL'S CABIN**

Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, Gildarts, Levi, Lisanna, Elfman, Gajeel, Cana, Mirajane, and Makarov decided to go and shop to the town, while Juvia, Laxus, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Carla, was at the cabin for the reason that they may destroy the town… Rui was at the cabin for the reason that they may destroy the town… while Rui went out somewhere in the forest

**Laxus's and Natsu's POV**

Laxus's POV

Hmmmm where the hell is she, it's already afternoon and that guy Rui can't be seen in the area

Suddenly I saw two dragon slayers walking towards us and a Blonde guy from Sabertooth is carrying Lucy

"What did you do to Luce!" as Natsu shouted

"we are not interested to fight, we are just here to bring Lucy to you, coz we saw her passed out" as the guy with a dark hair explain to us with his expressionless face… actually ever since Rui came into our Guild I've gotten really irritated and now seeing this two really got me pissed off…

"Thank you for bring us Lucy, I think she passed out due to exhaustion due to her training" as Erza walk towards the two and thanks them

"Ok so could I get her now? After all she is our Nakama" as I walk towards the blonde guy, he seems really irritated at me and giving me his deathly glares, I'm really pissed off now so I glared at him too… and it seems he is hesitating to hand Lucy to me… tsk I want to punch this guy suddenly the dark hair guy interrupts us and ask Erza

"So would you just care tell us which is her room in that cabin, she need to rest" as the Dark haired guy ask Erza to tell which room is she staying

"After all we found her there, unconscious …" as the blonde guy tell me with His arrogant tone of voice then he smirked at me

Then they went inside the cabin

Tsk that Blonde Guy… I'll teach him a Lesson as well as the other one and that Rui…

Natsu's POV

Huh? Lucy! But who is this two…

Wait they are dragon slayers too…

"What did you do to Luce!" as I shouted at them, but they just ignore me… tsk I'm really irritated… they have the same attitude of Laxus.

Then Laxus confronts them while Erza just thank them for bring Lucy to us

A few moments later the two dragon slayer went inside the cabin leaving an angry Laxus behind

I think they pissed him off and they have the same attitude like Laxus specially the blonde guy who is carrying Luce… I don't know why but I'm really irritated…

**Time skip**

**8 p.m.**

Luce woke up and the two dragon slayers are still with us… then Lucy thank them… while she is still hugging the 2 exceed of the 2 dragon slayer

everyone also came back especially Rui who felt sorry coz I think that he felt really responsible on what happened to Luce… then he apologize to us and Lucy.. But then I don't know why but I didn't accept his apology…

Then we decided to pull him outside the cabin… yet he is hesitating…

We will teach him a lesson and also we really are curious on what kind of magic he uses… and somehow we really are quite irritated at him coz Luce and him are really close to each other.

As we pulled him outside the cabin but it looks like he is really scared to go outside… I suddenly notice the moon… wow it look so beautiful…it is really red… and as I look at the moon

Laxus and the dark haired dragon slayer suddenly kicked Rui outside.

.

.

.

"Rui Marl von Fox we challenge you to a fight!" and the crowd just cheered up, while master Makarov is inside the cabin for some reason

We surrounded him but for some reason he isn't moving, then a huge magic circle was formed below him… I'm excited to fight this guy

.

.

.

Suddenly we were shocked on what we saw as he transformed into a beast, he is really Huge, His claws were now made of some kind of steel, his teeth was now bigger and sharper... he looks like some kind of wolf.

"So Rui you are a take-over mage like Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna, right?" I just nervously tell him

Yet he isn't responding to us then Rui was gone wild and attack us all and look like he is going to devour us like a hungry wolf

"Fire dragon's roar!" as I attack him but it looks like he is repelling our magic, none of our magic made an effect on him… it feels like he is going to massacre us

Then I saw him attack Laxus… he almost devour him with his sharp teeth, his right arm got pierced by Rui's teeth but then he Just throw him forcedly on the ground leaving him unconscious and almost bathing his self with his own blood..

And we all attack him, yet it feels like our magic is draining for some reason…

….

**The start of the 12 year apocalypse countdown: the rise of the Blood moon**

_(Little Ms. Pumpkin's NOTE: just please imagine the last few paragraphs /scene's song is: One life crew - Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round, as the background music, on Wendy's POV. Coz I wrote this scene while listening to this song)_

**Wendy's POV**

As I look outside the cabin I saw the starry sky with the crimson moon above us, at first I thought it was really beautiful.

"It looks like it is made of ruby" as I said to myself, Then I saw Natsu and Sting trying to pull Rui outside the Cabin, he was really hesitating to come out. But then Laxus and Rogue kicked him out the cabin, we thought it will be just their usual Fun Fights and their target now is Rui-kun...

And I think it's coz they are really curious on what his magic is… hmmm even I was curious and we just cheered like what we usually do…

But then we didn't expect that terrible thing will happen… Rui was just standing there in the middle of the four dragon slayers (Laxus, Natsu, Rogue, and Sting) then as they were about to attack…

Rui began clutching his body like he was in pain, then he screamed while his body glows, a huge silver magic circle was shining brightly below him… we are quite shock upon seeing it, even Master Makarov who just got out of the cabin…

As I saw Rui-kun transform to his faux form, the huge silver magic circle suddenly transfer to his gray eyes… then he gone wild…

attacking us

I was terrified upon seeing him on that way, he was now really humongous, and his dark silver fur was now glowing. His claws were now made of some kind of steel, his teeth was now bigger and sharper... he looks like some kind of wolf, trying to devour us and was gone mad after seeing the crimson moon shining above us. Laxus, Natsu, Erza, and even Sting and Rogue, as well as the others tried to knock him down but Rui just Nullify their Magic.

So they just tried to knock him down and not try to kill him as they follow the Orders of Master Makarov that we must not kill him, but it looks like it wasn't enough… I got shivers down my spine as he look at me.

Laxus was gone unconscious as he receive an attack from Rui-kun, the rest Look exhausted and felt that their magic is draining… then he destroyed the cabin, we remembered that Lucy was still inside and taking a rest. Some of us rush and look for her, but then…

I saw Lucy fell on the floor, she was in real pain, clutching her chest and is coughing blood right now, her complexion was getting really pale, her heart beat is getting really slow, she whined so much that it made me panic coz she looks like any second from now she is going to die, I can't even heal her, I felt like my magic is useless and as I think that I couldn't save her, tears began to flow from my eyes.

"LUCY PLEASE DON'T DIE!" as I shouted Carla who looks so shocked but tries to calm me down, Happy began to cry too, As well as the two exceed…

"LU-CHAN! Please wake up" as Levi rushed to us and can't believe what she is seeing and tears began to flow in her eyes as well as Lisanna and Mirajane

"love rival… Juvia wants you to wake up. PLEASE WAKE UP" Juvia shook her and began to cry on Lucy's shoulders

.

Suddenly Lucy opened her eyes, I noticed that there is some kind of magic circle in it, like what I just saw on Rui-kun's eye, and then she began to cough blood again.

All of a sudden she stood up with an expressionless face, she then pulled out an old black key with a red ancient letters engraving around it, as she muttered these words, and she began to float in midair and her body then glows really bright…

"**Porta** **aperiam****Jovem****, vocavique vos, ****Phobos et Deimos****. ****Dei****timore ac****lunae****Martis****vis****adhibete****romanum****...****belli****arma****mori**.." As she shouted it like how she used to summoned her spirits.

.

.

.

We are now confused on what is going on, first Rui was gone Mad when he saw the blood colored full moon, second our magic feels like it is draining and now Lucy who looks like she is not herself.

then two celestial spirits appeared at her back and a large key like staff that was made of gold and silver slowly appeared in front of her, she then grabbed it and it turned into a sword, meanwhile her body glows like she is about to re-quip like Erza… and now I see her wore a Greek like crimson dress with a metal chest plate … then we notice a guy wearing a hood behind Lucy… it's like he's controlling her . . . and now he is whispering something on Lucy

"I will make you suffer Fairy tail…" as she said to us and then gave us a smirk. And laugh at us while the crimson full moon is radiating its beauty at her back…

"Lucy please wake up…" as I said to her

_(Author's note: "I open the gate of the Milky Way; I summoned you, Phobos and Deimos. God of Terror and Fear, moons of Mars, lend me your strength... roman god of war, armor of death." {hahaha can't think of anything so I put some random words that just pop up on my head! So sorry if it sounds really weird I just translate it from English to Latin at google to make it Lucy's new spell… jeez and also the dress she wore looks like a Spartan woman would wear})_

…_._

**Side story: interview with the characters**

Uhmmm yeah Little Ms. Pumpkin is here again so hi guys!

I think you notice that there was a lot of time skip and narration… coz if I didn't use it chapter 4, will be really long (also this chapter 4 part 2 has 5,103 words already)

About the fight scenes, I was listening to _fairytail: battle music_ compilation on YouTube and also I felt that you really want to read some fight scenes in this chapter

So yeah uhmmm I hope you guys like it

And sorry for the late update

**Rui:** hey pumpkin–san _sob* _why did you do that to me…_sob*_

**Me:** because that is your Magic Rui... I decided that you will be like that. So, doesn't worry you are not an antagonist here… and I own you Rui Marl von Fox

**Rui:** but still… I want to protest…. About my power… _sob*_

**Lucy:** at least you've got that role… but I don't know why, if Pumpkin-chan hated me or what, coz… she made me look like an antagonist in the last few paragraphs here in this chapter… _depressed*_

**Natsu, Sting, Laxus, and Gray:** I also want to protest too we look like weaklings here!... _They look like fuming with anger*_

**Erza:** you made me worried about Lucy… _while giving me her deathly glare*_

**Me:** sorry… do you want to see Jellal? ..._Trying to bribe her, then she just nodded while blushing*_

**Juvia:** Juvia is happy about this chapter so keep it up author-chan, can Juvia make a request?

**Me:** what is it? Juvia

**Juvia:** Juvia wants to have more time with Gray-sama…_ blushes*_

**Gray:** hey! Four eyes don't spoil her!

**Me:** ok Juvia I'll make some good scenes for both of you… and you, gray don't be shy look you are blushing… I know you want it too so don't be shy… by the way you're naked again… and also remember at episode 4 of fairytail season that guy told you that you will have a water trouble and women trouble…

**Juvia:** Juvia is happy! Does it mean that since the start of the anime I am gray-sama's soul mate

**Gray**: what the?! Hiro Mashima planned it all ?!… am I being deceive again?!

**Levi:** I'm fine with the story too… coz I got to spend a lot of time with Gajeel… _blushes*_

**Wendy:** you made me really scared about this chapter Pumpkin-chan… I thought Lucy-chan is going to die_… sobs*while she hugs Carla*and Carla looks really angry*_

**Me:** sorry Wendy but I think this chapter must have a fight scene… and also I love imagining and watching/reading them having their fighting scene….

**Gajeel: **you made bunny girl look so bad ass... I never thought you look so great at the last scene of this chapter you look so cool, geehee…

**Levi:** Ehem… _cough*then glares at Gajeel_

**Makarov:** this chapter is fine for me I look cool in this chapter…

**Frosch:** Frosch is happy that Rogue got to see Lucy-chan again… and I missed her too…

**Rogue:** _nodded*… _wait! Frosch… _blushes*_

**Happy:** you made Lucy really scary in this chapter… I thought I'm going to die… _trembling*_

**Me:** sorry guys…but still I hope you all like it… so I little Ms. Pumpkin… is signing off for now.


	6. Chapter5:celestial spirits vs Lucy part1

**Hi sorry if chapter 4 part2 is really long (5,158 words) I didn't even notice it at all... jeez anyway thanks for reading….**

…**.**

**CHAPTER 5: CELESTIAL SPIRITS VERSUS LUCY HEARTFILIA**

"_Porta__aperiam__Jovem__, vocavique vos, __Phobos et Deimos__. __Dei__timore ac__lunae__Martis__vis__adhibete__romanum__...__belli__arma__mori.__.*" _

As she shouted it like how she used to summoned her spirits.

.

.

.

We are now confused on what is going on, first Rui was gone Mad when he saw the blood colored full moon, second our magic feels like it is draining and now Lucy who looks like she is not herself, and is about to kill us all.

**MAKAROV'S POV**

I think I will handle Rui… so this is what he is talking about…

I will knock him out…. If he can nullify my magic then I'll just brawl with him

Almost all of my children are beaten by Rui… but he reminded me to lock him up tonight… I felt that I'm really irresponsible…

"Sorry Rui-kun but I'll knock you out, like what you told me, I'm sorry for being irresponsible"

As I turn myself in titan mode, I began to fight Rui, then I notice Lucy began to float in midair then she pulled the key that Rui said to me.

.

.

.

It's too late she's calling the spirits now I heard her say this words…_"I open the gate of the Milky Way; I summoned you, Phobos and Deimos. God of Terror and Fear, moons of Mars, lend me your strength... roman god of war, armor of death*." _

I'm really shocked upon seeing her like that, Rui is right she's not ready to have that key… and now she's being controlled by darkness, the overwhelming power of that key, no wonder only a celestial mage can open it… but now the power of that key and the blood moon is controlling her… then a guy with hood suddenly appeared on her back and started to whisper something on her…

What it can't be him…?

Zeref…Then he vanished again

"I will make you suffer Fairy tail…" as Lucy said … while she laughs manically to us…

Suddenly I heard Rui's voice from his faux form telepathically pleading me to knock him out

I must beat him until he passed out, even I hate to do it, and I just can't bear to see my children suffer.

So I punched him (upper-cut) then he got more aggressive, and I decided to pull his tail and throw him in the river… while he is about to stand up, I punched his abdomen again and again and kick his back really hard…

And this cause him to whine in pain and then he bite my right arm and it bleed quite a lot, then I decided to knock him out in one blow by another forceful upper cut…

"I'm sorry" as I said to him when he is about to passed out

"Thank you master" as he mumbled those words before he faints.

After that I pulled him in his fox form out the river and put him is a safe place

.

.

.

The only problem now is Lucy, as I look at her in a far distance my eyes began to blur and it all went black.

**FAIRY TAIL'S POV (the guild members and sting and rogue)**

As Lucy laughs at us, we already knew that she is being controlled by the guy with a black hood that vanish behind her earlier. But then we really felt the fear and terror upon seeing her… her emotionless face, and cold words, made us tremble, it feels like she doesn't remember us anymore…

"Lucy! Wake-up we are you're Friends remember!"

"Friends?" as she replied in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah Luce you remember us right?"

"Lu-chan"

"Blondie wake-up!"

"HEY bunny girl wake-up"

"You are not Lucy… who are you?"

"Oh… I'm Lucy Heartfilia, but I don't remember all of you… you guys are weaklings, so don't get full of yourself, NOW WHO WANTS TO FIGHT WITH ME!"

"We don't want to fight you! You are a family to us! So Lucy, onee-chan… please wake-up, don't let the dark magic control you…!"

"Hahaha how a pitiful… so who are you kid? To call me onee- chan…." As she grabbed Wendy's neck…

"I can't breathe" as Wendy whined in pain then she single handedly threw her in the river

"LUCY STOP IT!"

"I WON'T STOP! FIGHT WITH ME…. _HE _told me to kill you all, so shut your F***ing mouth."

"If that is what you want Luce… even though I hate to do this, but I will make you remember me, I will make you remember you are our comrade… I WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER FAIRYTAIL THE GUILD THAT YOU LOVED! I'm sorry Luce… FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"

"STOP NATSU IT IS STILL LUCY!"

Suddenly her sword just block Natsu's Fire and she just smirk at us."

"Is that all you got? Flame boy?"

"I'm sorry Lucy but now I'm with Natsu… ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

"Juvia does not want to hurt you again Lucy, but if this is the only way for you to wake-up Juvia will do it WATER LOCK!"

"bunny girl, if you don't wake up now I'll make you suffer again like what I did to you before, but if this is the only choice… sorry bunny girl but I'll wake-you up"

"Sorry Blondie but Rogue and I will never forget your kindness so will wake-you up….UNISON RAID!"

"re quip: Flame emperor's armour!"

But then as we attack her, she just dodges it with her sword…

"Now it's my turn…" now she strikes her sword on the ground and then black magic circle was at our feet and then we felt that we were like being electrocuted/struck by lightning and being tortured by our own magic at the same time…

We can't move and as we fell on the ground none of us even the dragon slayers can defeat her…

"Is that all of you got? Tsk don't worry I'll kill you all instantly…" as Lucy just smirked at us

Suddenly we saw her celestial keys that was buried in the ruins of the cabin… Happy runs towards it

"Lucy's keys" as Happy runs towards it while crying

As we saw him cry while finding it then the other exceeds rush towards happy and help him find it, but then Lucy notice it and began to slowly walk towards them…

"I found it! Lucy's keys!" as Happy Hugged it while crying

"Great Happy…" as Carla smiled at him

"Frosch thinks we need to run now…." As Frosch said to them while trembling in fear then lector and Pantherlily grabbed them to run…

"Oh my, that's my keys so would you care to give it to me, I would be really happy if you do it, Happy!"

"I'm sorry Lucy but I don't want to!"

"Then I guess I'll just kill you all"

"DON'T!" as we yelled at her then her keys began to float and glow

After a few moments all of her celestial spirits surrounds her

"Hime, I'm sorry but we need to do this, we all still love you and we know this isn't your fault..." as we saw Virgo look at her... and Lucy is somewhat pissed off

"We will beat those two spirits for you, ebi" as we saw cancer, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Taurus, and Loki walk towards the two celestial spirits…

"long time no seePhobos-kun and Deimos-kun" as Capricorn greeted the two celestial spirits (they have a human form like Virgo and Loki, but this two guys Phobos has a mixture of red and blonde hair and black eyes while Deimos has mixture of orange and red hair and light gray eyes. )

"Long time no see too, it's been a while" as one of them said the guy that has mixture of orange and red hair and light gray eyes.

Meanwhile Lucy is surrounded by her other celestial spirits

"I'm sorry but we will knock you down and we will wake-you up coz you are not Lucy, our owner" as Aquarius said to Lucy

"Is that so? But sorry you can't wake her up…" as Lucy nervously said to them

"you know, that only us can defeat you… so sorry…" as Gemini said to Lucy

…

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter5:Celestial Spirits vs Lucy Part2

Sorry guys if the last chapter is a cliffhanger hahaha

It is because I'm on my friend's house and I used their internet connection just to update it

Any way I found my broadband prepaid… I can just load this up and I can update the story

**Rui:** yeah… I feel sorry for you pumpkin-chan… also you didn't get a summer job this year again

**Lucy: **yeah she's quite UNLUCKY to get a job

**Rouge:** I think it's because of her intimidating aura

**Me:** hey that's awful

**Sting:** at least you can write this story again

**Natsu:** yeah keep it up! And just write some stories or novels like _MY _Luce

**Laxus:** hey brat did you call her "my luce"…

**Sting:** she's not yours! Blondie's mine! She's my girl

**Rouge:** Ehem* sorry but from now on she's Lucy Cheney… am I right pumpkin-san

**Rui: **Ehem* Ehem* coughs loudly* I'm still here bastards…

**Me:** I don't own fairytail…. Any way who knows who'll she ends up…

E**rza **: so who do you want Lucy to end up with? ROGUE? STING? LAXUS? RUI? Or NATSU?

**Lisanna:** yeah I'm really curious

**Erza:** yeah she also said that I'll have a scene with Jellal? I wonder what chapter it is…

**Lisanna and Mirajane:** LET'S START THE STORY

…

* * *

_**Previously on fairy tail:**_

_All of her celestial spirits surrounded her_

"_Hime, I'm sorry but we need to do this, we all still love you and we know this isn't your fault..." as we saw Virgo look at her... and Lucy is somewhat pissed off_

"_We will beat those two spirits for you, ebi" as we saw cancer, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Taurus, and Loki walk towards the two celestial spirits…_

"_Long time no see__ Phobos-kun and Deimos-kun" as Capricorn greeted the two celestial spirits _

"_Long time no see too, it's been a while" as Deimos just replied to them arrogantly _

_Meanwhile Lucy is surrounded by her other celestial spirits_

"_I'm sorry but we will knock you down and we will wake-you up coz you are not Lucy, our owner" as Aquarius said to Lucy_

"_Is that so? But sorry you can't wake her up…" as Lucy nervously said to them_

"_You know, that only we can defeat you… so sorry…" as Gemini said to Lucy _

_._

.

.

* * *

**FAIRYTAIL'S, Rogue and Sting's POV **

As we saw her spirits preparing to fight the two celestial spirits

"Hey, please move out of the field it is now our fight" as Loki told us

"Hey we will help you!" As Natsu shouted at them

"It is now a battle in between us, her spirits, ebi"

Then we moved out slowly due to the injury we had, Mirajane and Lisanna took an unconscious Wendy out the river

Gajeel helped Rogue to stand up even though and thanks him for helping him to stand up, after that he also carried Levi who is unconscious too…

Gray carried Juvia and Erza to a safe place, Elfman helped Freed, Evergreen, then Gildarts, helped Cana and Bickslow

While Happy, Carla, Frosch, Lector and Pantherlily went to their Master

.

.

.

"Loki, I really want to have a fight with you, you sure an interesting Spirit, after what happened with your previous master…" as Phobos walks towards him and pointed his scythe to his neck…

"You sure can talk too Phobos after what you've done to Lucy…"

"we didn't do anything to her, we are just obeying her orders… and I think she can't control us, our dark magic, plus she called us in a wrong time!" as Deimos suddenly appeared on Loki's back pointing his sword to Loki and the other sword to Taurus's Neck

"We already know about it…" as Capricorn said to the two

"we know that Lucy can't still handle your Dark magic, maybe soon… and after all you guys didn't make a contract with her" as Loki told to the two and then he suddenly disappeared in front of Phobos, and again he appeared at Phobos's back then he kicked him making the two celestial spirits(Phobos and Deimos) fall down…

"Is that all you got Phobos? Deimos?" as Loki told them arrogantly

"No not at all then Phobos I'll take Cancer, Sagittarius, Taurus."

"Ok Deimos, then I'll take care of Capricorn, Scorpio and Loki"

As we see them group up we really feel the tensed air... this is the fight we might never see again in our whole life…

"Go don't lose!" as we shouted at them

Then we saw Phobos swinging his scythe to Loki and then suddenly Capricorn appeared on his back and punched Phobos's face, also Scorpio attacks from a far distance

"I think you forgot about me Phobos, your arrogant nature is still there and you didn't change a bit" as Capricorn punched Phobos's face

"Is that so? Hehehe ok your making me feel excited now Scorpio I didn't even expect that attack is quite strong, you've change a lot, maybe it's because of Aquarius huh? … And you didn't even change a bit Capricorn, I really miss our good old days Hehehe "as Phobos smirked at the two then his huge scythe glows and is split into two

"Good old days, eh? You didn't tell me about this Capri-kun; now let's start our fight so Lucy can rest now." As Loke teasingly tell Capricorn… then he jump up in the air and is planning to have an aerial attack but Phobos just blocks it with his scythe.

Then Capricorn took the chance to attack him at the back while Loki distract Phobos… making him flew across the river.

"Not bad Capri-kun!" as Loki smiled at him and they both run towards the river to attack again

Meanwhile Deimos

"3 versus 1? Hmmm I think it will be fun…. Let's finish this nonsense fight now!" as Deimos shouted while attacking the three celestial spirits… indeed he sure is great at handling 2 swords and he's speed is really something… as he attack Taurus, Sagittarius, and cancer at the same time…

We are now just watching them fight, and Lucy is having a lot of injuries from her spirits and most of the attacks are coming from Aquarius…

"Tsk. Lucy, even though I don't like you, it doesn't meant that I hate you but please just wake up and stop being so weak, that the darkness could control you easily, I won't forgive myself if you didn't change back to the annoying Lucy, that I loved to tease! So Lucy wake-up!" as Aquarius yell at Lucy while giving her strongest attacks on Lucy.

Then Plue suddenly uses his true magic and becomes a canine_(he looks more like a wolf, than a dog…but it's ok coz they came from the same family of canines…jeez and his size is like a normal husky…_ _so please imagine it)_ his white fur became more wolf like and he had a horn on his forehead… even tried to attack her while crying… but Plue still says puun but in a scary way… actually we were shock to see Plue in that form that our jaws drop from shock…

* * *

**Time check it's 4 a.m. now **

Lucy looks really tired and exhausted by the attacks of her own spirits, she had a lot of bruises, and cuts on her body that it began to bleed… suddenly she stopped in the middle, we also saw the magic circle that was on her eyes was fading suddenly the armor dress was gone and she's on her usual dress again the sword is slowly fading. And the two celestial spirits

"oh she's at her limit….Phobos… we still can't help her because we didn't even made a contract… with her" as Phobos sarcastically said to his brother while he walks towards Deimos, and with his two scythes on his right shoulders slowly returning to its original form

"Yeah she's strong, yet she can't control it, hmmm maybe we should make a contract with her soon" as Deimos sarcastically replied while looking at Lucy's Spirits and putting his two swords on his back again

"Ok see you soon and we would really love Lucy to be our owner, and we already decided that she's the one for us!" as both of the brothers arrogantly say goodbye to the celestial spirits

Then Lucy is slowly coming to her senses again as we see the dawn, and the moon and darkness of the night is slowly fading… we noticed Lucy is trembling

"Lucy!" as we all shouted then we felt that she mumbled some words

"Thank you everyone and sorry…"as she said it while tears are falling down on her cheeks, and then she coughs blood again, and smiled

.

.

then she suddenly collapsed in the field leaving her spirits looking sad, as they say "sorry , but we love you more than you loved us, thank you for loving us, Lucy. We will protect you even more" and then their body glows and returns to their celestial key form again on Lucy's hand…

.

.

.

After that Rogue ran towards her followed by Sting and Natsu, but then Rogue is already carrying _(bridal style*)_ her.

"Rogue?!" as Sting said to his partner

"Sting this is not the right time for you to get jealous, we are all injured and I'm really worried about her, also I'm happy that she's still breathing… so let's go.." as he seriously said to Sting, Rogue's face looks really worried…that it made Sting shock, On what he is seeing right now…

Natsu is also speechless and shocked like Sting…

* * *

**TIMESKIP 11 a.m.**

**At oak town's infirmary**

**Natsu's POV**

What the hell happened I can't still believe it… right now all of us is ok although we had a lot of bandages but what bothers me the most is did I felt kind of hurt seeing that Rogue dude, carried Luce until we got here… it's bothering me lately. And I don't know why it hurt so much to see Luce being carried by another guy…

And now Luce is still unconscious as well as Laxus (their bed is next to each other and both unconscious)… then we also saw Rui besides Lucy's bed and looks like a guard dog for some reasons and the blonde and dark haired rogue dude is still here with us… saying that they won't leave until they saw her awake…

Luce wake-up now it's already morning… I missed how you treat me while you help me ease up my motion sickness, I miss your cheerfulness, I miss everything about you, I don't want to see you get hurt, I don't want to see you cry, I don't want to see you with any other guy beside you, except me. I don't know why but I want to be with you Luce, so wake-up we still had a lot of adventures to come…

* * *

**Sting's POV **

When did Rogue get there so quickly and he is really injured at that time that he could not carry her… how did he do it? And since when did he take an interest on Blondie… since when? I shouldn't be jealous of it, but I just couldn't bear to see nor think that we will both loved the same girl… I just couldn't imagine it, even though I think it is the reality…

Now she's unconscious that I decided that I won't leave until I saw her awake and lively again… I want to tease her again by calling her Blondie even though I really want to say her name…Lucy…

Also I can't bear to see her being like that. those cold attitude, those cold gaze that she gave us that night, and that smile still creeps me out, at least she's back now the cheerful, lively, that sometimes it becomes really annoying, personality she has, those lovely smiles, her warm brown eyes and her warmth and kindness that I saw since we first met. She trust too much and you even let a stranger to eat and sleep at your house…

Please wake up Lucy, if I could just switch up with you I would do it, I'll do anything for you, I would give up anything, so please return to us again…

**Rogue's POV**

I miss her so much, her warm brown naïve eyes, her kindness, her smiles, and cheerful personality, I missed it a lot… I want to protect her, yet I couldn't even do it that night that the darkness almost eats her.

Please wake up Lucy; it's painful to see you in that condition… I really love you, I fell in love at you at first sight, if I can take all your injuries, I would gladly take it all… I just want to see you ok. So please…

…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Time check 2:10 a.m. At last I finished writing chapter 5 part 2….hmmmm after listening to Merry go round – one life crew instrumental, I finally got a drama scene… I really love that song and the lyrics. i need to sleep...ugh started to write at 11p.m. and finished at 2:10 am jeez i need to sleep  
_

…

I'll be gone for a week due to the holy week I felt that I need to repent and sacrifice something for a while so I will not update this story up until Easter Sunday.

Jeez yeah and I'll just clear my mind first…. So see you next week! I hope that I can endure it…. No! I must endure it!

**All:** Hey!

**Me:** eh jeez why? Don't worry next chapter will be a bit calmer and there will be a kissing scene… teehee I wonder who will it be…No, who are THESE characters…

**Erza:** oh so you mean there will be more than one pairing having a romantic time of their life… I got to find Jellal!

**Lisanna:** easy Erza we still don't know, don't be too excited

**Sting: **we want to know

**Rogue:** yeah!

**Natsu**: spill it up four eyes!

**Laxus:** speak right now!

**Lucy:** hey guys I just got woke up… why are you all noisy?… so what are you guys arguing about? I want to know too!

**Rui:** the truth is we …_as they grabbed Rui and covered his mouth*_

Sting, Laxus, Natsu, and Rogue: uhmmm it's nothing so go take a rest again… as they pushed Lucy to bed again and make her rest…

**Me:** oh ok now I know who'll I'll give their romantic scenes, and embarrassing scenes too _evil grin*kekekekeke_

**Frosch:** pumpkin-chan doesn't own fairy tail, Hiro mashima does!

**Happy**: AYE!

little ms. pumpkin signing off for now, thanks for the review and the views


	8. Chapter 6: welcome back

**Little ms. Pumpkin**: Wooosh jeez just finished watching "the collection" and "brave heart"

**Rui:** what the?! Jeez that's really gore and too much torture… it's like higurashi and pumpkin-chan "braveheart" really? hahahha

**Laxus:** eh no wonder the last few chapter is quite devastating for me… you want me to be dead right?!

**Me:** NO! I was just forced to watch it! I would prefer watching "the walking dead" coz it feels like I'm watching high school of the dead! And Brave heart is a good movie! I like it!

Σ(ﾟーﾟ；)

**Sting:** so you like those stuffs right…

**Laxus:** yeah it's pretty good too, I demand a season 2

**Me:** NO! I just like how they beat those zombies… they look pretty bad ass

**Sting:** bad ass? Yeah that anime is pretty good right SPARKY

**Laxus:** yeah IDIOT it's good

**Me:** any way let's start… and stop fighting you two Blondie's

**Rui:** we don't own fairytail jeez (´・ω・`)

…..

**Chapter 6 : Welcome back **

3 days later Laxus woke up but Lucy is still on comatose

When he heard about it, Master Makarov rushed to the infirmary and Hugged Laxus

"you woke up" as he said to his grandson while crying and Leaving Laxus confuse on what was happening after that fight, we told him what happened after he was left unconscious.

"Wait, where's Lucy? LUCY!" as he worriedly asked us where is she… then we pulled the curtain that was in between their beds (like the infirmary where team shadow gear was, when Gajeel attack them and pinned them at the tree at the Phantom Lord arc)…

"her wounds are almost healed but she's still sleeping for almost 3 days" as Mirajane told him which make the room more gloom, then he saw Rui besides Lucy. Even though he is still unstable he took the chance to grab him…

" it's all your Fault, you monster! I will kill you if something happened to her… remember that… beast! I will kill you!" as he threatened Rui but Makarov stop him

"Laxus it's not his, it's my fault for letting those things happened… and now due to my irresponsibility, Lucy is… Lucy…has gone comatose" as he explained to Laxus calmly, as Makarov tries to calm his grandson

"tsk… now that I'm awake, gramps could we take Lucy back in our guild, at least we can look for her… and she's more safe when she's inside the guild." as Laxus seriously tell to Makarov … while looking at the two dragon slayer from sabertooth (Rogue and Sting) and Makarov accepted the Idea of Lucy staying inside the Guild while she's still on comatose.

**A few hours later**

"thank you for being kind to us Master Makarov, we must now go and report to our guild… Minerva might kill us if we don't come back soon… so uhmmm can you give this to Lucy when she woke up" as Rogue thanks Makarov and gives him the letter

"Please inform us if Lucy woke up, she's important to us… I think that she's our nakama even though we are from a different guild, she's so kind to us and I really miss her, so can I, uhm can we visit her at fairytail?" as Sting bowed down To Makarov

"By the I just remembered we saw a guy with a hood kissed Lucy's forehead, I think it's somewhere in the afternoon… that day when she got out of controlled, I think you might know him" as sting said again to Makarov before leaving

"could it be him? Oh by the way, yes, you two can visit her there" as he gave permission to the two dragon slayer to visit Lucy, and Then the two leaves

.

.

.

**TIMESKIP (THREE MONTHS AFTER THE BLOOD MOON INCIDENT)**

**At the fairy tail guild infirmary**

**Lucy's POV (inside her dream, while she's still on comatose)**

Hmmm where am I?

what a beautiful garden, hmmm then I saw a woman with blonde hair, she's pretty but somehow it feels like I know her… wait…

"mom? Is it really you mom! Mom! I miss you" as I run towards and hugged her tightly

"Lucy, wow you really have grown up! And I miss you too dear, so how's your adventure? Did it come true?"

Then I told all her my adventures, about fairytail, the guild master, Team Natsu, my nakama's, my two new acquaintance(Sting and Rogue), and all of it… as we sat on the lush green grass…

Then after that I saw five celestial spirits at the back of my mom… the first two greeted me, they have a human form like Virgo and Loke, but this two guys is Phobos he has a mixture of red and blonde hair and black eyes while Deimos has mixture of orange and red hair and light gray eyes, and they look really young, I think they are about the same age of Gray, and their hair somewhat resembles as grays hair too.

Also both of them wear long; black cape reaching down to their feet, with red edges outlining the whole cape, the cape also has a hood and a metal plate with spikes on their shoulders. Below it, a plain greyish tinted fit white V-neck shirt that Phobos wore and Deimos wore a fit Pale blue V-neck shirt with black tribal designs in it. Phobos wore a black jeans with red linings on the side, while Deimos wore a plain dark gray jeans with metal chains on it's side, and both of them wear a pair of red armored boots,

"hi I'm Phobos and he's Deimos, my brother,were the gods of Terror and Fear_,_ Ms. Lucy we really want to be your owner, so how about we make our contract?" as they said to me with their gentle smile, I'm quite shock about it then I look at my mother, she just smile and nodded… I'm quite unsure of their proposal but somehow they can help me to be strong.

"hmmm ok then let's make a contract."

After that my mother said to me that I'll meet the other three keys soon… she had 4 rare black keys but she said to me that I'll get it soon because it just require a lot of power to open their gates… coz they possess dark magic.

Then I saw my celestial keys appeared in front of me, Plue just jumped and hugged me and says puun pun and virgo suddenly hugged me and says hime again and again as she gave me her worried face, that shock me coz I always saw her poker face then loke came forward and says that ..

"don't do that again, you'll make us really worried" as loke said to me and he kissed my forehead… then the other celestial spirits just hugged me tightly, specially Aquarius she hugged me tightly that I thought that she'll broke my spine…

"Lucy you need to go back now, you need to train more, only 12 years left to open that gate and take care of your health. Lucy, my dear daughter your nakama's are waiting for you, and it's nice that you are happy at your new home, goodbye" as she smiled to me and everything just slowly fading away….

"MOM!" as I shouted at her while I saw her slowly fading away….

…..

**Makarov's POV**

Hmmm Lucy what are you dreaming right now? It's been three months…

"Lucy did you know that everyone is really worried about you, and every day we took turns so someone could look for you… even the two dragon slayers visit you when they have free time…" as I speak to her while she's still sleeping… then as I sip my coffee

"MOM!" as I see Lucy shouted…. Then spit the coffee that I'm drinking… that gave shocked…

"Lucy your awake!" as I cried from joy and then I hugged her….

"Master? Why are you crying?" as she said to me

"Lucy just wait here, I'll tell them the good news…!" then I ran outside the infirmary…

Then I stand on, in front all of them and tears began to flow my eyes

"EVERYONE LISTEN! After three months of waiting… L-L-LU-LU-LUCY-Y is n-n-now awake!" as I stuttered with my words

Everyone is shocked

"Lucy's awake?" as Mirajane broke the glass that she's cleaning, Laxus fell on his seat, Rui transformed to his fox form and Natsu and his team just look froze like the time stop

Then I saw Lucy walk out at our infirmary… then she look at our guild mates and she's so confuse on what is happening…

"hey guys you look like you saw a ghost, and why am I here and wearing my pajamas… hmmm hey guys can you hear me? Hello!"

Suddenly I saw a stampede as they rushed to Lucy, and it makes her quite scared as they became closer to her

"LUCY! You're awake!" as they all jumped at her and hugged her and says random things to her leaving her more confuse…

"HEY GUYS I CANT BREATHE… YOU'RE SUFFOCATING ME…"as she tried to grasp for air

"LUCE! I MISS YOU!" as Natsu hugged her tightly that she can't almost breathe

"Lucy! We miss you! Natsu she can't breathe, don't hugged her" as Erza said to her while she punched Natsu on the head, then Erza hugged Lucy while she's still on her armour…

"lucy how are you!" as gray approach her

"Gray your naked, don't hugged me please" as Lucy told to Gray

"LOVE-rival…. It's okay for you to hugged gray-sama just this time… Juvia missed you a lot" as Juvia hugged Lucy

"Juvia, I don't want to hugged him, now that he's naked"

"Levi! Wendy !" as the two hugged Lucy too while crying and saying I miss you….

Then Laxus just patted Lucy's head, giving her his gentle smile and said "welcome back, I miss you" making Lucy's face flushed red…

Suddenly Rui hopped in to lucy that it makes her Fall in the floor and transformed back to his human form " I Miss you and I'M sorry" as he cried while he's on top of lucy, then he kissed Lucy's forehehead

"Hey don't kissed her!" as Laxus grabbed Rui's shirt and throw him out of the crowd, then both of them looked at each other with deathly glares…

**LUCY'S POV**

**AFTER THE COMMOTION **

They told me what really happened that night, because I can't remember a thing after I passed out. Actually I felt like they are telling me a horror story, it's freaking me out.

"I'm really sorry for all the troubles that I gave to all of you, I know that I'm weak and… and…" as said to them, and they cut off what I'm saying and they forgive me and told me that what happened that night is not my fault

"thank YOU…" as I said to them while crying

"Lucy I think you need to go home, you should take a rest…" as Master Makarov told me to go home, I thank him and give him a hug

"wait… my rent!" as I remembered that I forgot to pay for my rent… then erza just smiled at me as we walked out the guild

"don't worry Luce we already pay it for you!" as Natsu told me not to worry and giving me his infamous grin again, somehow it makes me happy…

"Aye! Let's go to Lucy's apartment! " as Happy replied back while he is Riding Rui (on his fox form) like a horse.

As we arrived on my room, and is about to opened the door

"I think someone is inside the room" as Erza told me

…..

To be continued

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


	9. Chapter 7: stolen kiss

**ON MY APARTMENT**

As we arrived on my room, and is about to opened the door

"I think someone is inside the room" as Erza told me

"yeah there are 4 of them, wait could it be…" as Natsu started to look somewhat pissed off

Then as I opened the door I saw Sting Sleeping on my couch/sofa holding a feather duster while Frosch and Lector holding a cleaning cloth and is sleeping on my bed and Rogue holding a broom and is sleeping on the floor beside my bed. Hmmmm they looked really tired

"Sting? Rogue? Frosch and Lector? Why are you here?" as I woke them up… then I laugh at the two dragon slayer who is holding a broom and feather duster, because I just can't imagine them cleaning… while the two exceed just jumped and hugged me when they saw me

"LUCY!" as both of them said in unison, and as they both look shocked and embarrass at the same time…

"so did you clean my room?"

"yes we did clean it… Lucy welcome back, I miss you… and frosch miss you too" as Rogue greeted me with his usual monotone voice but he gives me a gentle smile suddenly kissed my right cheek

"Hey I'm the one who suggested cleaning her room! And Blondie your hair is quite long right now it suits you and welcome back I miss you…y-y-your annoying face" then Sting pulled Rogue and then Sting kissed my Left cheek

it made me blush… did they really do it? Damn that is too much for a welcome back greeting…. Suddenly Rui transformed again in his original form(human form) and hugged me at the back while his hand was in my waist and his head resting on my shoulder, it made Natsu, Rogue and Sting somehow pissed off… I wonder why… maybe they just don't like each other…

"so he's your boyfriend?" as Rogue asked me with his poker face again

"No, he's my family and a best friend" as I told to them and they gave a sigh of relief and then they smiled again suddenly Rui hug me tighter

"no, I'm her guard dog so I'm still not her relative." While Rui gave them a smirk and they got really irritated again….

"stop it and you Rui release Lucy, Now!" As Erza rescued me by giving them deadly glares again… I hope she's my older sister….

"ok chill, so how about you Lucy take a nap now and we all just visit you tomorrow." As Gray suggested and they seem all agreed to it… hmmmm Gray is such a cool guy… I hope she's my older brother …. Hmmm erza as sister and gray as my brother….. I want to have siblings just like them…. hmmm wait how about Natsu? Sting and Rogue? Brothers? But I can't imagine them as a brother…

"ok see you tomorrow" as they leave my room while saying good bye to me as well Rui that is being dragged by Natsu and he told me that he'll be back at night…

Hmmmm now I'm alone in my room hmmm I think I should get a nap

**Time skip**

Hmmmm wait… it's already evening… it's dark… but atleast the moon is still giving my room some light…

Suddenly …. I felt that something soft touch my lips, did someone kissed me? Or am I just dreaming?

As I saw a shadow casting on me,

then my eyes widen as I see the person on top of me…

Rosy hair, toned body and fish scale like scarf…

damn our face is so close…

my heartbeat is getting faster then I realized that Natsu is on top of me,

"Natsu!" as I pushed him out of my bed

"why are you on top of me?" as I shout at him

"Luce, are you angry at me? Is it because you don't like me? Or you already like someone else" as he sulk at the side of my bed

"what are you saying? Natsu of course I like you, you are my comrade/nakama after all" as I said to him so he would stop sulking and giving me those puppy eyes

"No, Luce it's not that like, I meant the like that you want to be with that person, that like that you want to see that person everyday…actually Luce I really like that person" as I sat on my bed while Natsu is in front of me sitting on the floor

" so what's her name? by the way where is Happy?"

"uhmmm it's a secret! and Happy is with Rui they said they would buy some foods" as he told me while he's hugging my pillow

"then give me a clue!" as I encourage him to tell me…. I'm quite curious actually that this idiot has a love interest

"uhmmm ok the first letter of her name is L" then is saw him blush a little while hugging the pillow tightly hmmm L could it be…

"hmmmm oh you meant you like Lisanna! " as I said to him, he looked shocked and give me a disappointed look…then Happy and Rui came…

"no!…. I-I-I-I LIKE!….your such an idiot Luce!" as he said to me while he stuttered with his words….

Then he jumped out of the window

"Princess, what happened?"

"Lucy could it be you scared him? " as Happy tease me again

"no! and happy you need to go now and follow Natsu…"

"aye!"

"hmmmm princess you need to eat now, just please eat this… I'll sleep at the couch so good night!"

"good night too."

**THE NEXT DAY**

**LUCY'S POV **

As I was about to enter the bath room I didn't expect to see a half-naked Rui drying his hair after his bath… didn't thought that he has a fit body… and those abs…

.

wait! What am I thinking?!

.

"uhm hi, Princess good morning…." As he greeted me… then he smiled

"ah… uhmmm yeah….how about you dry yourself first…" as I said to him nervously, what the ?! he's half-naked…. That is too much for a good morning, damn I should be used to it coz Gray strips a lot, but…

"oh so you'll use the bathroom huh? Ok wait." Then as he moves out the bathroom I noticed that he has a lot of piercings in both of his ears (3 on his left and 6 on his right ear)… and a red tattoo on his back that looks like a cross and a sword at the same time and is inside an circle that is made up of ancient words forming a circle…

I'm quite dumbstruck on what I saw… he has a lot of limiters (an ornament to limit his powers) and that tattoo

"oh Princess what made you so speechless?" as he said to me then he leaned towards me… gosh our face is so close…

Suddenly Natsu came inside my room again from the window and looks quite pissed off

"i-i-i—t's nothing… uhmmm i need t-to-to go to t—t-the b-b-bathroom" as I stammered with my words…. Then I pushed him and rushed inside the bathroom

"our face is way too close… that made me nervous"

**Rui's pov**

Hmmm I need to take a bath… but I don't have a spare shirt… but at least Lucy bought me a new pair of jeans… jeez I need to wash it…

.

Ah at last I finish washing my clothes now I need to take a bath

.

Hmmm my tattoo is still here, tsk as well as my limiters damn… I really hate this things, specially this tattoo that Layla gave me, and as she told me that I can used this _red tattoo _ when the time is right… what the heck did she mean by that and she told me to keep it a secret.

.

Ah having a warm bath is so nice now I need to wake her up… and as I'm about to open the door I saw her… at least I already covered my bottom by a towel before she came in…

"uhm hi, Princess good morning…" as I said to her…. Hmmm her face is red… could she got a fever?

"ah… uhmmm yeah….how about you dry yourself first…" she said to me hmmm why is she not looking into my eyes,

she's diverting her eyes, I wonder why?

We talk again yet she's diverting her eyes and her face is red, now she's sweating a lot….. so I leaned closer to her to get a better look

But then Natsu came and then she pushed me and she rushed inside the bath room.

.

.

.

could it be that she's constipated? Hmmm I hope she's ok jeez

.

.

now I need to talk to this idiot… coz I saw him at princess's room last night jeez…. Could it be that he now realizes that he really likes her…. This could be good I'll never hand her to this idiot

"are you jealous, Natsu-kun" as I smiled to him, just to irritate him…

"don't be so cocky Rui I'll never hand you to Luce, so how about a fight tomorrow?"

"cool, I'll be glad, to beat you up Natsu-kun! Tomorrow 11 o'clock at the magnolia south park! Don't worry I'll be easy on you" as Rui provokes Natsu more while he is leaning his back at the bathrooms door, and giving Natsu a you-can't-beat-me-idiot-look

"let's see about that!" as Natsu gets fired up

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Rui: we don't own fairy tail! And Pumpkin-chan wants to inform you that she's writing another fanfic…! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 8: rumble at the park

**Chapter 7: rumble at the park**

**Previously on fairy tail**

Lucy got possessed by the overwhelming power of dark magic and the power of the blood moon, she almost killed all of them at oak town but is defeated by her own spirits, and after 3 months of comatose after the fight she got a contract with her new spirits at the celestial world, and now she woke up from her 3 months slumber. She then thanks Rogue and Sting as well as everyone for taking care of her.

Now Natsu challenges Rui in a fight.

…

**TIMESKIP**

**At the Magnolia south park**

**Natsu's POV**

Tsk damn now I got a chance to fight with this bastard

"I'll win this fight!" as I shout at him

"Sure, if you can really defeat me!" while giving me his smirk

"what do you mean by that?" I ask him

"It means that I am confident that I can kick your ass now!" as he arrogantly smirks on me

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" as I quickly gather and release a large quantity of flames from my mouth at Rui… but

"take over: 10% hybrid wolf mode." As he just nullify my flames and now I see him do his take over magic

Now _he has a tail and ears of wolf_ but he still remains on his human form, but what confuses me a lot is, he told us before that he is a fox… but now he looks more like a wolf…. Wait I'm really confuse! Is he a fox? Or a wolf? Damn it.

"10% only, how about give it all!" as I shout at his place, but then he was gone…

where is he?

Wait could it be….

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Rui vanished right in front of Natsu as he shouted at Rui "10% only, how about give it all!" but then Rui suddenly appeared on his back and kick him down…

"is that all you got NATSU-KUN? I'll just nullify your magic so how about brawl with me…"

" that was a good kick for a tall and slim guy like you, hmmmm wait rui is that limiters in your ears?" as Natsu ask to rui about his limiters that is showing off because of he has wolf ears now..

"yeah, it's limiters, jeez why do you ask about it?"

"hmmm I was just wondering if what will happened to you if you remove one of it…"

"so you are just curious, ok I'll remove one of it, so which one do you like me to remove?"

"hmmmm the red stud earing on your left ear!"

"good choice, I hope you wont regret it, Natsu-kun!"

"ok, FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"

But Rui just stood there and accepts Natsu's fire, after the attack Rui is still standing on his place and unharmed…

"thanks for the fire Natsu-kun, now I'll give you this… FIRE MANIPULATION MAGIC: BLAZING CLAWS" as he attacks Natsu with a claw like flame on his fist, making Natsu to fall down on the ground

"so you can use Fire magic… this is exciting I'll beat you up, and I'll win for Luce, by the way when did you learn using it."

"I'm 20 yrs. old so I think I just practiced this magic from time to time until I mastered it… and also I don't like a dense guy like you will just end up with her, jeez you'll just hurt her feelings coz you're freaking dense…"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"FIRE MANIPULATION MAGIC: RAGING PHOENIX"

Both of them fell on the ground from those attacks explosions and Natsu can't eat the flame because it is his own flame and Rui just manipulated it…

"You are a tough one aren't you Rui,"

"so are you Natsu-kun"

Suddenly Rogue and Sting interrupt their fight… (the two are about to visit Lucy again)

"oh what are you doing here fighting, fairies?" as sting arrogantly ask them

"we are fighting coz I am not going to hand Princess to this dense idiot" as Rui replied to the two

"princess, you mean Lucy, so you are fighting over blondie so how about I join in, in your little fight Foxy, and I'm not interested in fighting you Natsu" as Sting said to Rui

"I'll join in too, I'm a bit irritated to this guy, ever since I met him" as Rogue remove his cloak and Frosch just gets it, while Lector just cheered for Sting…

"yeah the way you cling on blondie and that night you stole our food… I just can't forget all of it… foxy, uhmmm wait are you wearing a limiter, how about remove it"

" I sensed great power inside you… as if you don't have a blind spot or a weakness" as rogue replied in his monotone voice and poker face

"actually my blind spot is pretty obvious, and if you found it you can knock me out with just a single punch" as Rui smiled to Rogue

(_Rui is refraining about the upper-cut and the brawl that Makarov gave him… from chapter 5: celestial spirits vs. Lucy)_

"_Rui are you sure about it" as Natsu ask him_

"hmmm I'm glad to do it." As Rui removes his two limiter studs that is white on his right and black on his left ear and after removing it he puts it on his jeans pocket.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR" as sting just attacked Rui while he is putting his studs on his pockets, but Rui nullified it

"take over: 15% hybrid wolf mode" as rui do the take over again and the only thing that is change is that the pupil of his eyes gotten more fox like eyes

"LIGHT MANIPULATION MAGIC: ARROWS OF LIGHT" as he manipulates it by turning it into an arrow and flies it over to Sting making him fall down on the ground after the explosion of light he receive.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR"

"SHADOW, LIGHT AND FIRE MANIPULATION and COMBINATION MAGIC: SHADOW BOMB PUPPETS. Attack" as the shadow puppets sticks to the three dragon slayer and as they tried to remove it they suddenly heard a countdown coming from the puppets… and a tick tock sound

5

4

3

2

1

Then a huge explosion came from them making the three dragon slayer injured, and Rui is unharmed yet exhaustedly tired and sweats a lot due to he hasn't mastered the manipulation and combination magic yet.

.

**RUI's POV**

As we both arrived at the park Natsu challenges me to a duel…

"I'll win this fight! As he shouts at me, I like provoking this guy after all he's so short tempered, then I he decided to attack me

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" As he said to me, but is he an idiot or did he gat an amnesia… tsk jeez I nullify any kind of magic but I'm quite weak at physical attacks... then I decided to release 10% of my take over magic

.

I learned Manipulation magic from my clan in Marl von Fox, and some Physical training at silverwolf clan, but due to the feud in between our family I just decided to train with Capricorn at Heartfilia's residence, he is so strict but after Layla's death due to a classified information that I must not say even to Lucy, I decided to train on my own, and then I trained Combination Magic too, but I haven't mastered it at all… yet I got a lot of limiter stud earrings so I can prevent to do a full takeover, at the blood moon it is a 50% full take over only…

.

.

Suddenly as we both fight, the two dragon slayer appeared (Rogue and Sting) in between us, and challenges me to a fight, I also felt that they still hold a grudge on when I stole their food and when I cling to Lucy yesterday… they also told me to remove some of my limiters, then as they both attack me

"SHADOW, LIGHT AND FIRE MANIPULATION and COMBINATION MAGIC: SHADOW BOMB PUPPETS. Attack" as I counter attack them

After that a huge explosion happened… they got really injured, but I'm a bit tired and exhausted due to the magic that I release and the limiters that I have…

"that is a good attack Foxy"

"Rui that's awesome, how'd you do that!" as Natsu grinned at me while standing up from the ground

"hmmm that's good to see that all of you all can still stand up, jeez very well that's expected from a dragon slayer, jeez hmmm jealousy can make you crazy, isn't it?" as I provoked them more, even though I'm tired, suddenly Lucy popped up from nowhere and is behind of Lector, Frosch, and Happy that is cheering from our fight. And at least she's with Erza, Lisanna, Levi, Wendy, Cana and Gildarts, Laxus and Mystogan (actually it's Jellal but he is Disguising as Mystogan, and Rui didn't know that he is disguising at all).

"hey what are you doing?" as Lucy ask the exceeds

"who made the explosion?" as Erza interrogate the exceeds making them tremble, then they hide at Lucy's back (coz Erza's look is really threatening)

"LUCY!" as the three dragon slayers paled when they got caught fighting

"Luce! it's not what you think! We are just having fun Luce!" as Natsu panic

"it looks like a fun fight, right every one?" as Lisanna grinned at Natsu

"we are not fighting Blondie, it's just we are getting to know each other, right Rogue?"

"who are you?" as Rogue ignored Sting and walks towards Lucy

"stop right there shadow boy, where do you thinks you're going?" as Laxus as he walks towards Rogue

"Ru-Ru what are you doing here, and what the heck happened to you"

"oh I did some little take over… wait princess, did you really said my nickname!"

"I guess so… wait Rui don't hug me I can't breathe"

"hey idiot don't hug Luce"

"hey foxy stop hugging Blondie" as sting grabs me and they are all laughing at us

Suddenly I felt there is something wrong the park, it rather became silent

"were here to take Rui" as a group of mages from the dark guild suddenly appeared in front of us

"Rui Marl von Fox give us the keys right now! Or we'll kill them all" as they said again while holding Erza, Lisanna, Levi, Wendy, Cana , the exceeds and took them all to sleep and made them into a hostage

"they even got erza… Ru-Ru what the heck did you do?" as Lucy worriedly ask Rui

"give us the keys or they will die" as their leader shouts at us while they point a gun to the heads of the hostages

**BANG!** As we heard the loud gun shot

"NOOOOOO!" as Lucy shouted

…

To be continued

Ru-Ru (Rui): hi guys….. I wish you could help pumpkin-san to find a route for Lucy

Levi: yeah it's like an otome game….i'm excited

Gajeel: geehee me too

Lisanna: why are you both excited?

Mirajane: it's because they have a solo chapter at _merry go round_ !

Juvia: Juvia has a chapter too with Gray-sama!

Wendy: hmmm I want Lucy to end up with…* cana grabs Wendy end close her mouth

Cana: sshhh stop the spoilers


	11. chapter 9: STING'S investigation

_I hope you'll notice me soon lucy_

_**Chapter 9:**_ **the start of Sting's investigation**

**BANG!**

"nooo!" as lucy and the rest said but they were stunned when a member of a dark guild was shot… suddenly they heard a voice that was on top of a building

"long time no see lucy!" said Bisca as she shoot the bad guys

"oh if isn't Lucy?! Hahaha how are you? And hey you too guys!" said Alzack while he use their Guns magic

A few moments later, the bad guys are all knock out, while Erza, Lisanna, Levi, Wendy, Cana, and the exceeds all woke up…

The dark guild members was arrested and taken way already

"hey ru-ru?what are they saying? Keys?" said Lucy

"oh Lucy don't worry they are just some mages from the dark guild that is interested to collect some rare items, and after that they will sold it to the black market…" said Bisca

"so for some reason, Rui did you work in the Black Market before?" said Erza

Rui just nodded at them….

"that was before and I already quit, I don't even like to do it too…"

"no wonder I don't like you at all, you are pathetic Foxy..." said Sting as he glare to rui

"you'll only put Lucy into danger…" said Rogue

"take this" said Laxus as he punch Rui in the stomach

.

"hey don't fight" said Wendy and Lucy as they tried to stop Laxus on beating Rui

"how about we go back to the guild?" said Levi but then Lucy was pulled by Frosch

"frosch wants to go out with Lucy-san, can I borrow Lucy?" said frosch to Erza and Levi with a puppy eyes effect

"Lucy we will go now, the two of you take care of Lucy and you Rui we need to talk with Master Makarov as well as you Laxus" said Erza as she glare at Sting and Rogue, she also pulled Natsu away from them, Rui just followed them as well as the rest.

Leaving behind Sting, Lucy, Rogue and the two exceed…

.

.

"I'm hungry… so how about let's eat…" said Sting

"uhmmm let's eat at my house…" as Lucy said to them while she hugs Frosch and Lector… the two dragon slayer just nodded in agreement.

As they walk at the streets of magnolia center, they bought some goods for Lucy to cook, suddenly

she bumped into a sexy_(curvy body like Mirajane or Erza*)_ and tall tanned woman_(age: she looks like 23-25 years old*) _with long silver straight hair_(her hair falls to her mid-thigh*)_, she has a canine-like teeth and green eyes _(the shape of her eyes are like Loke*)_, that girl has two _dogs (I forgot what kind of dog it is but it has a black slender body and legs, a bit tall, ears are pointy… ugh they are like bomb sniffing dogs*)_ beside her and she wore a black with white bikini top (_it looks like a cow's skin*) _and short dark blue denim shorts and knee high boots, a choker with small spikes, a leather fingerless gloves and camouflage hat _(it looks like a military hat)_…

as that woman help Lucy to stand up and apologize, she freak out when she saw Lucy's keys…

"hey! A-a-a-r-are y-y-y-yo-you a-a c-c-celest-t-ial m-ma-mage?" as that woman asked Lucy, leaving the two dragon slayer and Lucy a confuse look…

"yes, why?" as Lucy asked suddenly that woman freak out more that she unconsciously pushed her, but the two caught Lucy before she fall again.

"I'M S-S-SORRY, GOOD BYE! Let's go Johannes! And you too Hevelius! waaaah" said by that woman while she ran and cry with her two dogs (_yeah the two dogs have the same expression like their owner*)_…

"ah somehow she reminds me of someone I know…" said Lucy

"I notice that you are still physically weak blondie"

"yeah you look more delicate and fragile now" said rogue

And the three was just more confused on what is happening… but then they just ignore it and went to her apartment that is located on Strawberry Street and is near Magnolia Town's shopping center.

**AT HER ROOM **

**Rogue's POV**

We are on her room now, Sting sits on her couch like a boss, and me I sat on her bed, while Frosch and Lector sit on the table watching Lucy to cook…

But then I saw something on her desk, it was a pile of paper, I did read it and it was a nice story, I didn't know that she is writing a novel…

Then I put it back and sat on her bed again, watching her slicing those meat and vegetables… she looks fragile and delicate that white dress looks good on her and the way she tied her hair in a bun… I'm seeing her nape and her neck… damn it, it looks irresistible… she looks seductive to me…

After that I didn't notice that I was lying on her bed and cuddling her pillow… it is embarrassing but her bed is really comfortable, it smells nice and her scent still lingers in it, but I'm quite irritated when I smell some scents of Natsu and that fox in it… I began to wonder if she already likes somebody… could it be Natsu? That fox? Sting? Laxus? Or me? Hmmm as I thought of it while still cuddling her pillow on her bed… I'm feel sleepy_…(after a few minutes he did sleep*)_

**Stings POV **

Ryos is really weird, he's cuddling Lucy's pillow and is resting on her bed. While I'm here at her couch and all I smell is Foxy's scent tsk… at least she didn't let her sleep beside her… but I really hate that guy, he is definitely hiding something from Lucy.

**First!** I heard that they just met when Lucy found her injured near her apartment it was 3 days after he stole our food,

**Second!** I heard from her friend that he was nowhere to be found when Lucy is training and as we found her unconscious at the oak tree, that night he became a huge beast and it was a full moon and the moon is red… damn so where did he go at that time? And why did he let Lucy to train alone, if he knew that she might get into trouble…

**Third!** he has a lot of limiters and almost beat us up just by giving us 15 percent of his take over magic and some of his manipulation magic… it means that it isn't his real power… I think it is just a cover up…

**Fourth!** He worked at the black market before and they knew him and what are those keys, that they are saying… wait could it be that it's Lucy's celestial keys and one of those keys gave us a lot of trouble when she summoned it and she's gone mad…

**Fifth! **How can he have a nullifying magic? All I know that it was prohibited by the council for almost a century, and how can he can heal he's own wounds? But he was injured when Lucy first met him? Could it be a set up?

Why did that foxy trained her? What for? And why did her guild Master approved to it? Also I accidentally heard them having a conversation when Lucy's unconscious at oak town… the night after she opened the gate of that two celestial spirit…

_Flash back_

_At that night I got hungry and told Rogue to look out for Lucy first, I was alone at that time but then when I was about to walk at the street I saw them (master Makarov and Rui*) talking at the small aisle outside the oak town's infirmary, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but when I heard Lucy's name I decided to hide and Listen to them._

"_Master I'm sorry about it…"_

"_it's okay, but I want to know, Rui where did she got that key?"_

"_the truth is it isn't just that key that I told you, there was a lot actually, Lucy inherited five keys that are second rank dark magic keys and I have the three of them, but the other one was exiled due to she attempted to kill her owner, the other one is already on Lucy's possession the key that she summoned at the rise of the blood moon, and I don't know how or where did she got it…"_

"_is that so? By the way is it really true that she might die?"_

"_yes Master Makarov, now that she opened the gates of those brothers at a wrong time at the rise of the blood moon, and now the result of it is that Her physical state are getting weaker yet her magic is getting stronger, also her mother's curse is still on her… she can't handle it"_

"_could we still save her?"_

"_master actually all I know is she'll die at the age of 29"_

"_rui how about the 12 year apocalypse countdown?"_

"_I already told you about it; it will happen too… so we should be ready because it will all begin right now, and when that day comes a lot of people will die…"_

"_survival of the fittest isn't?"_

_(end of flashback)_

After I heard their conversation, I was really shocked to know that Lucy is dying… I didn't finish their conversation because I can't bear to listen anymore, and in my mind at that time was… Lucy is dying… as it continuously replayed on my mind.

I ran until I was on the outskirt of oak town… I gave out all of my emotion at that time, I forgot that I was hungry… and after few hours I calmed down and I decided to come back to the infirmary…

Definitely he is hiding something… I'm going to find out who he really is… who the hell are you Rui Marl von Fox…

"hey Sting could you buy some drinks I forgot to buy some and?" said Lucy… this is the first time she asked me to do something… as I stood up to the couch and walks towards the table, I just notice that she looks appealing with her white dress and her hair all tied up, and her neck is showing hmmmmm

"hey you are sweating, blondie" as I wipe her sweat with my handkerchief

"oh thank you, hey you're blonde too" as she said to me, yeah I know hmmm how about I try to call her name

"Frosch wants to come too!"

"ok let's go Lector and Frosch, by the way what do you want Lucy?" as I said to her

"L-Lucy? Did you call my name?! ehh?! I-i-I want some Yogurt! That's my favorite!" as she said while her face was flushed red, I was kind of shocked too, but I need to act cool…

"oh hey blondie are you blushing just because I just called your name? hahaha ok I'll buy one for you!" as I said to her, damn I was shocked too when I unconsciously said her name… but anyway I'm happy that she blushed when I called her name… could it be that I could have a chance with her hahaha

…..

To be continued

Rui: yo! everyone jeez it's been a while so did you miss me?

Sting: I hate you…

Rui: why? and where is the love guys? Why do you hate me?

Rogue: I don't like you at all…

Natsu: I don't know why but I like to have a duel with you... I didn't have a vote… and someone voted for you… tsk…

Laxus: I got a vote hahaha by the way idiot fox where the hell did you go when Lucy is training alone?

Sting: I got a vote too… hahaha yeah I'm with Sparky.

Rogue: I'm ahead of the votes…

Rui: _sulk at the corner*_ Pumpkin-san better fix this problem… I don't like to be hated, _about to cry*_

Little ms. Pumpkin: yeah I'm so sorry it's my fault, now I need to cover up the hole that I made in this story…jeez hahaha any way I don't own fairy tail…


	12. chapter10 the appearance of the RED SEAL

I. H. Y. N. M. S. L.

**Chapter 10: the appearance of the red seal**

**At Makarov's office**

Erza, Laxus, Rui and Makarov got a little talk about what is happening and Makarov had no choice but to reveal the truth to the two…

They were shocked upon hearing the truth…

**Back at Lucy's apartment **

**Lucy's POV**

Hmmmm i finish cooking at last! But then Rogue is already sleeping, while Sting went outside to buy some drinks and Rogue damn it he is comfortably sleeping in my bed… I walk towards him… hmmm we are alone…

"hey Rogue wake up it's past noon, I thought you guys are hungry?" as I wake him up then he slowly opened his eyes, he look at my eyes sincerely … that made my heart skip

"uhmm R-R-Rogue! Uhmmm I - you uhmmm ehhh we-we-we a-are going t-to eat!" as I stuttered said to him. Then as I walk out to his side he grabbed my hand… and pulled me on the bed….

"let me sleep… just 5 more minutes" as he cuddled me and damn it he's sniffing my neck… what the hell

"ro-rogue! Ehhh!" as I tried to get away from him but he just snuggle me more…

"5 more minutes" as he whispered in my ears… damn this is embarrassing.

.

"Lucy you look tempting today" as he whispered at my ear again, then he kissed my forehead and gently caressed my head… my heart can't handle this…

.

It's been 20 minutes that we are like this! Damn my heart beating like crazy!

"your heart beat is beating really fast and your face is really red…" as he whispered to me… so I took a chance to push him but then he pulled me closer and my face is on his chest… and yes we are lying on my bed… I think he is still half awake… coz his eyes are close hmmm his scent is comforting… what kind of cologne those he used?

Suddenly **THUD!** As I hear the door opened and see Sting, Lector and Frosch saw us…

**Sting's POV**

"Help me" said Lucy as she stuttered say it to me, she looks like she's about to burst into tears for me, damn it could it be Rogue is half asleep again?

"Frosch thinks that we should go outside again" said Frosch damn this cat is supporting his owner… tsk

"hey Rogue wake up! Don't hug her! Wake up" as I grab and shout at Rogue who is still half-awake… yeah when he is sleeping or half-awake he says Lucy Cheney… all the time that dandere argh

.

Acting un-interested, when he really likes her a lot, this is unfair

.

Then he realizes that he was hugging Lucy at the bed, his face flushed red, and then he apologizes to her.

She just laughs as well as Lector and Frosch as the two of us continue to argue.

"hey did you saw it?" as Lucy asked us

"huh? Saw what?"

"someone with a black hood passed by at the window" as she said to us

"at this day time? Are you trying to scare us blondie?"

"I think it is just your imagination…"

"I'm not lying!" as she angrily said to us

"how about rest, maybe it's because it is the side effect when Ryos tried to assault you…hahaha"

"shut up"

Suddenly we saw Lucy clutching her chest and are sweating a lot and is breathing deeply, we rush to her and we don't know what to do

"I can't breathe, something is like piercing my heart" as she mumbled as she falls to the floor and began to cough blood again…

we panic then we saw a red like tattoo that is appearing at her back and it looks like a Fleur de Lys like design, we noticed it coz she's wearing her white sundress _(the cut of the back of the dress is quite low and the length falls down longer than on knees, and her hair is tied on a bun*)_

suddenly Foxy, Erza, Natsu and Laxus opened the door

"what did you do to her?" as that idiot Natsu shouted to us

"hang on I'll bring you to wendy-san" as foxy carried Lucy _(piggyback*)_ then he remove one of his limiters and he suddenly vanished in front of us…

"what the hell happened" as I said

"let's go back to the guild" said Laxus

"can we go too" said Rogue who looks worried

"Let's go" as Erza said to us

"luce… happy just stay here"

"you too Lector and Frosch just stay here and just look at Lucy's room first, if you are all hungry just eat… we need to go" as I said to the exceeds

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Rui teleport at the guild,

"wendy-san! Help!" as she shout inside the guild

Wendy rush towards him as well as Mirajane and they put her inside the infirmary. Lucy was groaning in pain

"I – I c-c-can't b-b-breathe, some-something is piercing my heart ….my b-b-back is like it's burning!"

"don't worry Lucy onee-chan, I'll heal you" as Wendy attempted to heal her, and it is indeed successful.

.

a few minutes later Erza and the rest arrived at the guild and they hurriedly rush inside the infirmary

"Lucy!" said Erza as she hugged Lucy

"Luce! Are you ok?"

"don't worry I'm fine because wendy healed me already"

"Princess can I look at your back? What the?! it has started, no way!"

"hey Rui what do you mean?"

"are you saying that it's really happening?"

"what does that red tattoo means, Foxy"

"that is not a tattoo it is a seal" as Makarov said to them

"How did you get in here, gramps?"

"I've been here from the start!"

"hey what do you mean that it is a seal?"

"it means that the 12 year apocalypse countdown is about to start…" as Rui said to them

"apocalypse?"

"actually I had the a red seal too and it is growing, Layla I mean Lucy's mom, casted me this spell, actually I don't know what does it mean, it is still growing " as Rui said to them while he strip off his top… and they saw a red tattoo like seal on his back, suddenly an ancient like letter appeared on his back…

"thus it hurt?" as wendy asked

"yes wendy-san, it feels like something is piercing and burning at the same time… don't worry I'm used to the pain." As Rui puts back his shirt

"Rui-onii-san!" as wendy hugged Rui

"onii-san? Thanks wendy, so could you be my imouto-chan I always want to have a younger sibling"

"sure Rui onii-san…"

"anyway do you know what kind of seal Lucy has?"

"I don't know but the seal's color is the same…"

"by the way I haven't seen Lisanna lately?"

"oh she went into a job with Elfman, Reedus, Cana and Evergreen on a merge job with Blue Pegasus was sent to clover town due to some dark guilds that are threatening them." as Mirajane said to them

"is that so? Hmmm"

"Lucy how about you go home already, don't worry Erza and Wendy will accompany you, also you will be leaving by the next day with Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Wendy and Rui because you will be going to Balsam village there was a call from super express restaurant that there were a group of yakuza was ruling there village and that restaurant was taken over and now it is the Crow's Scythe headquarters, and Lucy you need to train with them too. " said Makarov

"balsam? You guys are going to balsam?" said Sting who looks quite shocked

"why?"

"actually tomorrow we got hired at balsam village too. Yesterday there was a call to us that a group of mage and they call themselves crow's scythe was ruling there village, they were a group of holder type and re-quip mages… so we got it." As Sting said to them

"is that so? By the way I think Jiemma noticed that there was an increase of dark guilds after the rise of blood moon. Ok all of you go home and rest!" as Makarov said to them

Then they went back home, sting and Rogue went to Lucy's apartment to get Frosch and Lector. And went back to sabertooth to get the job… Wendy and Erza accompanied Lucy for that night.

_**THAT TANNED WOMAN WITH SILVER HAIR AND WITH TWO DOGS BESIDE HER* **_**POV**

**At Balsam Village**

"La la la la hmmm hum hmm hum la la, that girl is a celestial Mage right, Johannes?"

"woof*_(yes*)_" said by my dog named Johannes

"hmmm that could be trouble, right? But She might help us, right? Ugh I miss my boyfriend…"

"woof woof woof* _(I don't know*)_" said by my dog named Hevelius

"I think he miss me too… oh I miss him too much! My beloved boyfriend!" ah I miss him, his muscular body and… and

"woof woof woof woof_*(you're freaking us out*)_" said by her Johannes

"oh don't be jealous, I love the two of you"

"hey dog lover, our master is calling you, you need to go and report to him"

"shut the f*** up we will go, if you yell at me again or to my beloved dogs I won't hesitate to kill you or chop you up…"

"I'M SORRY!" said by my fellow guild member, he then bows in front of me and run away but then I heard two old ladies whispering about me.

"did you hear that? She'll kill the poor guy?" said by the old woman number 1

"hey ssssh keep quiet that is a crow's scythe dark guild member be quiet…" said by the old woman number 2

"HEY!? SHUT UP. Go away you old hags!" as I shouted at them

"woof woof woof wowowf woof*_(let's go now and please calm down*)" _said by Hevelius

"ok Johann-chan and Heve-chan let's go!" as I skipped walk on the roads with my beloved friends* _her dogs*_

**AUTHOR'S POV**

**AT THE CROW'S SCYTHE HEADQUARTERS**

As the tanned woman with long silver hair and green eyes with her dogs went to the head quarter,

She opened the huge wooden door, she saw her handsome guild master _(who wore a huge black cloak with gold design*) _smiling and sprawls on his huge purple chair with silver design and engravings in it. She saw him holding a lacrima, as he watches a beautiful blonde girl in it.

"oh you are late! And you are still with your dogs, by the way I want you to kill some member of the fairytail and sabertooth guild that was about to go here and intrude to our affairs… you know that you are in debt with me… I kept you when you are exiled and if you didn't kill them, I will kill your stupid dogs" said by their master with a Black hood in a sarcastic tone

"yes… master…"said by the tanned woman as she trembled and hugged her two dogs

"you'll team up with totomaru_(a former member of phantom lord*)_, the vanish brothers_(southern wolves guild*)_, Erigor_(eisenwald*)_, Vidaldus Taka, Ikaruga_(Death's Head Caucus*)_, kyouka, sayla(_tartarus*),_racer and grim reaper_(reborn oracion seis*). _Kill them and I'll grant your entire wish! Gold, money, fame, women, jewelries, I can even resurrect a dead man if you want that! But if you didn't succeed I'll kill you all." Said by their master who wore a black hood

"yes Master we would love to have some revenge!" said by the new formed team

"HAHAHA! Revenge?! SURE! Torture them if you want BUT don't kill this girl." Said by their master as he balance the Lacrima with erigor's scythe while he is slouching at the huge chair

"Especially you dog lover, it's no time for mercy! Also I want you to bring Ms. Lucy Heartfilia alive, safe and sound. Her blood, celestial magic and that red seal and Layla's curse that was passed on her is what I need and she'll open that gate for me, after the 12 year apocalypse countdown and I will be the king of the universe! HAHAHAHAHA." As he manically laugh while he is holding a lacrima

"Lucy? We know her that rich pretty blonde girl from fairy tail that is always with that dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel? Why?"

"Let's just say I'm interested at her, she's one of a kind! She's rare! Hahaha and I met her already... she is indeed a beauty. So keep her safe and just kill the nuisance."

"yes Master!"

"BEFORE I FORGOT! Let them enjoy the village, the spa… let's give them some peaceful days, let them think that upon their arrival that we are gone… you could interact with them, you could disguise, get their trust! You know guys, I really want a SURPRISE ATTACK! Now go start the plan by the way erigor here is your scythe." As he throw the scythe to erigor.

"Yes we would gladly do it"

"BREAK A LEG OR I WILL BREAK ALL YOUR LEGS" as he said it he slowly fades away with the lacrima and his voice just fill the whole room

…

To be continued

Hahaha sorry I you think that this story is getting a lot weirder isn't and a lot of drama is happening… I don't know maybe it's the side effect of drinking black coffee, hahaha

Anyway I want to know who do you want her to end up with… so I can process the whole story… I based the whole story on the title on each chapter. Hahaha I don't even know how I came up with the titles.

Rui: "so who do you want to be Lucy's boyfriend/husband? hahaha"

Little Ms. Pumpkin: hey other stories would be in Hiatus due to I got a flu… and I can't concentrate coz I've been sneezing all the time…

Rui: who likes scandal? Yeah they are all girls rock band! They are so cool, talented and pretty right?

Me: I also like exo… if there will be a live action I want thunder/ dara's brother (2ne1) to act as Natsu and dye his hair pink…

Rui: stop it… and before I forgot we don't own fairy tail


	13. interview part 1

**I. H. Y. N. M. S. L. (INTERVIEW WITH THE CHARACTERS) INFORMATIONS and REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER 10 AND THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS**

MIC TEST…mic test…yohooo…. Jeez….. woosh…ugh… mic test…

3

2

1

START!

**Pumpkin-san: **good day to everyone! Lil' Ms. Pumpkin here, anyway Mavis and Zeref existed on this story… but who knows why the two of them didn't still interfere on what is happening in Fiore… hahaha jeez

**Sei:** really? By the way I'm Sei Alstroemeria reporting… I'm one of the main characters in _the night that I saw you_ and an OC like Rui Marl von Fox…

**Pumpkin-san: **This isn't a chapter BUT it does contain some information about chapter 10 and the upcoming chapters and for the votes… anyway… ugh _suddenly Rui popped up from nowhere and steal my scene*_

**Rui:** thanks everyone I didn't thought you like me jeez thanks for the Love…_ winks* _

**Natsu:** no one voted for me… _sulks*_

**Sting:** coz you are way too mainstream, thanks at least I got a vote…hahaha idiot pink head take that! I'M THE GREAT….. _Suddenly Rogue grabbed him and put a duct tape on his mouth and tied him in the chair*_

**Rogue**: I'm sorry about my friend's behavior, he is not himself today because he saw me hugging Lucy at the Bed, by the way thank you and I've tied up to Rui-san…_bows*_

**Laxus:** thanks at least someone voted for me… and What the F*** did you say-Y-Y-YOU HUG HER ?!

**Pumpkin:** jeez woosh KEEP CALM GUYS damn it… calm down WHAT THE HELL STOP ARGUING!

**Sei:** what part of his whole being did you like Rui? Woosh Rui is my senpai… I just can't believe he got a vote and tied up with Mr. Cheney

**Rui:** hey! Go back to your own story Sei! Jeez respect your Senpai! By the way we don't own fairytail! _As he pushed Sei back to his story…*_

**Sei:** woosh… please support My imbecile, Sly, and childish Senpai Rui… and you also keep popping to other stories too…

**Pumpkin-san: **what the… stop arguing… both of you are childish… and Sei you can stay here… this isn't a chapter so it's ok… you look like an Arabian prince… so cute… you can go back later on your story

**Rui: **hey! NO FAVORITISM! That's unfair… so what if he looks like hot Arabian prince, I'm still cuter than him..jeez.. _then he transformed to his fox form and act all cute*_

**Sei: **and you call yourself my senpai? you are NOT MATURE at all… woosh I got my hopes all high up… I shouldn't be expecting a lot…so disappointing…

**Rui:** jeez just shut up and I'm not childish and sly and imbecile!, jeez your so mean to your senpai! And what's with your long raven hair… and… and… and… that's unfair you got two different eyecolor… hey pumpkin-san that's unfair…

**Me:** yeah…oh hmmm he's cute and hot, the long hair hmmm it looks cool on him and those eyes he have is cool in contrast to his Tanned skin… anyway Rui at least you are still the cutest for me… hahaha you've got your own good points too… you are really hot and Loyal too… and you are older than him you are about to be 21 and him he just turned 20 recently… jeez so please mature a little bit…

**Rui:** ok… _sulks in the corner of the room*_

**Rogue:** ehem* let the author talk again please…

….

**PAST CHAPTER REVIEW**

Thanks for that person who corrected me that erigor and grim reaper is the same person… arigatou gozaimasu

**CHAPTER 10: THE APPEARANCE OF THE RED SEAL**

**- **Crow's Scythe invaded Balsam village for some unknown reason

-the tall tanned woman with silver hair and two dogs beside her is a member of the Crow's scythe her Identity will be revealed later

-"you'll team up with totomaru_(a former member of phantom lord*)_, the vanish brothers_(southern wolves guild*)_, Vidaldus Taka, Ikaruga_(Death's Head Caucus*)_, kyouka, sayla(_tartarus*),_racer and grim reaper_(reborn oracion seis*). _Kill them and I'll grant your entire wish! Gold, money, fame, women, jewelries, I can even resurrect a dead man if you want that! But if you didn't succeed I'll kill you all" was said by the man with the black hood to the new formed team. To defeat the fairy tail and sabertooth

-Lucy was the only one who saw his face, but she forgot it again after she fainted… and she somehow knew that guy but decided to ask some question, just to be sure.

- at the blood moon THAT GUY appeared when Lucy is alone at the oak tree and hand her the first dark key, later on he vanished after Sting and Rogue appeared and kissed Lucy's forehead

- his next appearance of him was when Lucy summoned Phobos and Deimos, and gone berserk with Rui when the Blood moon rise… y

- Rui already had a red seal on his back that looks like a magic circle and is still slowly growing all over his body, meanwhile Lucy just got her very first and experience in the sensation of the first appearance of the red seal.

**CHAPTER 9 : STING'S INVESTIGATION**

-A new OC appeared she's a sexy_(curvy body like Mirajane or Erza*)_ tall, tanned woman_(age: she looks like 23-25 years old*)_with long silver straight hair_(her hair falls to her mid-thigh*)_, she has a canine-like teeth and green eyes _(the shape of her eyes are like Loke*)_, that girl has two _dogs__ (I forgot what kind of dog it is but it has a black slender body and legs, a bit tall, ears are pointy… ugh they are like bomb sniffing dogs*)_ beside her and she wore a black with white bikini top (_it looks like a cow's skin*) _and short dark blue denim shorts and knee high boots, a choker with small spikes, a leather fingerless gloves and camouflage hat _(it looks like a military hat)_…

-her dogs name is Johannes and Hevelius, and her identity will be revealed on the next chapter

-Sting accidentally heard Rui and Makarov's secret conversation in an alley near the infirmary at Oak town

- Rui said this words to Makarov at the alley "the truth is it isn't just that key that I told you, there was a lot actually, Lucy inherited five keys that are second rank dark magic keys and I have the three of them, but the other one was exiled due to she attempted to kill her owner, the other one is already on Lucy's possession the key that she summoned at the rise of the blood moon, and I don't know how or where did she got it…"

-after sting heard it he became cautious to him and he decided to conduct an investigation about Rui marl von fox's true identity..

"_**First!**__ I heard that they just met when Lucy found her injured near her apartment it was 3 days after he stole our food,_

_**Second!**__ I heard from her friend that he was nowhere to be found when Lucy is training and as we found her unconscious at the oak tree, that night he became a huge beast and it was a full moon and the moon is red… damn so where did he go at that time? And why did he let Lucy to train alone, if he knew that she might get into trouble…_

_**Third!**__ he has a lot of limiters and almost beat us up just by giving us 15 percent of his take over magic and some of his manipulation magic… it means that it isn't his real power… I think it is just a cover up…_

_**Fourth!**__ He worked at the black market before and they knew him and what are those keys, that they are saying… wait could it be that it's Lucy's celestial keys and one of those keys gave us a lot of trouble when she summoned it and she's gone mad… _

_**Fifth! **__How can he have a nullifying magic? All I know that it was prohibited by the council for almost a century, and how can he can heal he's own wounds? But he was injured when Lucy first met him? Could it be a set up?"_ as Sting thought to himself

…..

-Rogue also got a chance to have some alone time with Lucy hahaha… yeah I want a little bit of RO-LU… hmmm maybe I'll write some RU-CY (Rui and Lucy, yeah the master and servant love affair), STI-CY, LA-LU, uhmmm I don't know about NA-LU (I can see more of a NA-LI actually… and a GRA-LU and I don't know why… coz I've noticed it on the anime/manga… I felt that they are just best friends, but if that happened the NALU ship I want to see them kissed even on an OVA or in the manga)

**SO YEAH JEEZ YOU'LL HAVE A HINT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ON WHO HE IS… AND WHO IS THAT TANNED WOMAN…**

**Sorry if there is a lot of misspelled or missing words… I know it's embarrassing … jeez and sorry if the story is getting really weird.. any way I'll do my best in writing a sweet to romantic scenes of this story… sorry for the reverse harem-ness of the story… I suck at romantic scenes…jeez**

**SEI ALSTROEMERIA:** very well then I want to show some gratitude for the readers… so what do all of you want to request Nevertheless thanks for reading… ms. Pumpkin… hey stop watching prison break…. Write the story now…

**Pumpkin-san:** eh?! But… I want to watch especially I just bought the dvd of the whole series…

**RUI:** let her watch I want to watch too… and she just got recover from her cold…only idiots can get summer cold , right… ouch why did you punch me Pumpkin –san.

…


	14. interview part 2

INTERVIEW WITH THE CHARACTERS

"**Strikes to lucy" **_**(kiss)**_

**Natsu:** I already kiss Lucy! …. _As he proudly boast to the other guys*_

**Rogue:** What the?! ….. _glaring at Natsu*_

**Sting:** F***?! When ? …._he then grabs Natsu*_

**Laxus:** what the F*** did you say…. _Yeah he looks like he wanted to kill someone… that someone is none other than Natsu*_

**Natsu:** when? Eh? she is sleeping at that time… more like a kiss for a sleeping beauty…. _Definitely an airhead*_

**Rui:** that is what you call attempted rape Natsu-san… _he is speaking sarcastically*_

**Sting:** I agreed with Foxy… I wonder when I will have a kissing scene with her…. _Another airhead*_

**Rogue:** I kissed her at her forehead and I cuddled her at her bed….._he is just boasting at them with his monotone voice while he is holding a megaphone… yeah he is announcing it*_

**Laxus:** what the hell is happening?! Pumpkin-san care to explain?..._he is complaining and protesting*_

**Me:** jeez just shut up I'm re-writing chapter 11- 13 coz I wrote I kiss scene there… and look Rogue and Rui is leading on the votes so yeah just a little fanservice for the rolu fans club… and rui I will soon write something for him and for Natsu… I sensed that no one will vote for him… so yeah…hahah the two of you blondies… just wait for your turn ok?! And I'm busy right now!

**Rui:** busy? You've made a rival for me…. Sei is his name right? Jeez That kouhai needs to respect his senpai…

**Me:** jealous? He just got a love rival too you know at the night that I saw you….dont sulk Ru-Ru...

**Rui:** but…. _Sulks*_

**Sting:** hmmmm i want to kiss her soon…. _He is definitely day dreaming*_

**Laxus:** it's ok I had a good time at Louise Heartfilia hahahaha but I want bed scene….. _definitely he is thinking something perv*_

**Rogue:** I already have one with Lucy… but not that kind of intimate one…. _He's blushing madly and fidgets a lot*_

**Sting:** I felt so left out… damn it… _sulks beside Natsu*_

**Me:** oh don't worry I got a good scene to you… Hehehe

**Sei: **oh… sorry if I came here again…. I didn't mean to intrude but I just heard my name… _suddenly popped up from nowhere*_

**Rui: **get out of our story… Sei! How about respect your senpai and follow his orders…

**Sei: **I can't believe you are so childish senpai… I felt like I am much matured than you… even though I'm younger than you… Ru-Ru..

**Rui: **what's with the sarcasm? Sei?

**Me: s**top it … shut up…. Sssshhh … jeez… woosh. I'm writing

**All:** sorry…


	15. Chapter 11: Cerberus the 3-headed dog

**I. H. Y. N. M. S. L.**

**CHAPTER 11: Cerberus the 3 headed dog**

….

**Lil' Ms. Pumkin's NOTE: **anyway Mavis and Zeref existed on this story… but who knows why the two of them didn't still interfere on what is happening in Fiore… hahaha jeez

Anyway please support Louise Heartfilia, The night that I saw you, and Their Last Waltz.

Anyway did you read sukitte ii na yo?/say I love you?... ah it was so cute… yamato and mei … anyway….let's start the story…

….

* * *

**Author's pov**

**TIMESKIP**

**(I can't tell what happened on the train… on the way to balsam.. coz it would be too long….) **Laxus, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Wendy and Rui arrived at balsam village…

4 p.m.

at balsam village/ spa town hosenka

as fairies arrived at the inn a tanned woman in a red yukata greeted them… (yeah that tanned woman with dogs*)

"good afternoon to all of you, I'm Ceru the owner of this inn."

"nice to meet you, we are from fairy tail we would like to booked two large rooms…

"is that so… ok let me guide your rooms."

"ms. Ceru, I heard that the crows scythe is on this village…" as Erza asked her about the topic

"hmm yeah but they went to hiding when they heard that some mage from fairy tail and sabertooth are coming to our village…" as said by Ceru

"it's suspicious…" as lucy said to them, somehow it shocked Ceru as the two of them met again

"eh.? Wait you are the celestial girl from before!" as she looked nervously to Lucy

"oh you are the one with two dogs" said Lucy

"eh i-i-i- I'm sorry uhmmm I need to go… bye bye!" as she said as she ran away from the mages of fairytail

"Aye! eh Lucy you scared her…" said happy

.

.

.

As they went inside their spacious room…

"hey boys go to the other room and we are staying here!" as Erza said to them

"hey no way we want a large room too…"

Suddenly Ceru knocked at their room again.

"uhmmm I'm sorry but the last room was already booked, so sorry if you will all stay inside one room."

"it's ok thanks Ceru-chan." As Lucy said to Ceru…

But then Ceru freaked out again open seeing Lucy approach her. Then ceru ran to the hall ways but Lucy catch her (yeah both of them ran through the hallways) but both of them stop when Ceru slipped on the floor accidentally.

"Hey did I do something wrong?" as Lucy asked to her again and help her to stand up

"eh?! No it's just… that you are a celestial mage…"

Suddenly plue was walking towards Lucy…

"Plue I thought you are with happy?"

"Plue?!" as Ceru said upon seeing Plue… then the celestial spirit… walk towards Ceru and suddenly Loke appeared

"hime, konbanwa! Hey would you like to introduced me to this…. What the…!" as he said when he saw ceru

"EH?!" as both of them shockingly said when they see each other And Ceru grabbed Loke and pulled him as they jump to the third floor of the inn. (they are beside the window at the third floor of the inn and Ceru began to panic when she saw Loke in front of her so she unconsciously grabbed him and jumped into the window)

And Lucy was just shocked on what just happened.

**LOKE'S POV**

"hime, konbanwa! Hey would you like to introduced me to this…. What the…!"as I said to Lucy but then I was so shocked when I saw The girl in front of me…

Tall, tanned skin, straight Long silver hair, green eyes, canine like white teeth…

"EH?!" as both of us said to each other and we both panic upon seeing each other again, suddenly

she grabbed me and we both jumped at the third floor.

"hey, why did you do that ceru?!" as I said to her

"what the heck should I do I didn't expect that you are still alive!"

"of course I'm alive Lucy help me… before… so yeah I owe her a lot, how about you, ceru? Or should I call you Cerberus, the 3 headed dogs?"

"still alive… who knows when will I die? Hahaha"

"what a dry laugh Ceru, by the way where are your 2 dogs?"

"they are at the back yard, so you are now back at your feet Leo?"

"yeah how about I'll help you too? Lucy can help you, she's kind, sweet, and…."

"and wait Leo are you in love with that girl? You know that is forbidden right?"

"so what? Ceru… I really want to help you and did you know that your Boyfriend is one of Lucy's celestial spirits?"

"I miss him too, anyway I should repent my sins… I killed my owner remember, I murdered her with my own hands… unlike you my owner is worse than Karen. I was her only spirit, and at least you have Aries at that time you protected her….…."

"yeah but Ceru I really want to help you… Lucy can Help you! please think about it…."

"no one can save me, I murdered her… could you just please say to my boyfriend that I really love him a lot, I would appreciate it if you said it to him… and you know _that guy_ would kill my friends(dogs*) if I won't obey him… I can't escape him, so sorry even I want to but you know that my situation is really complicated."

"ok ceru just say hi for me to your two dogs, I miss them just like the good old days, and for your boyfriend, I'll say it to him..oh before I forgot Lucy already has Phobos and Deimos…"

"oh the two fools? They are really arrogant…did she handle it? They are more powerful than me, remember?"

"yeah but I always lose to you, hahha anyway she's gone berserk when she opened it at the blood moon."

"oh, he planned it all along, it seems Lucy is the owner that I really want as you say that she is kind and loving… anyway if everything comes to worst, please protect her… protect her coz she's in danger at this village. That guy is always watching her."

"thank you Ceru, I'll keep that in mind, I'll be going now, I think Lucy is finding me with Plue… bye"

"bye, Leo…"

…

* * *

To be continued!

i just finished writing this chapter woosh my fingers got numb...

please support my other stories too... and i appreciate it a lot if you all gave me a review. and thank you for reading this first fanfic that i made i appreciate it a lot... arigatou


	16. CHAPTER 12 hotspring and yukata

I.H.Y.N.M.S.L.

I'm sorry if some of my stories doesn't have any humour and Romance, but I'll try my best. I'm really into action and adventure…so yeah jeez I hope you like my stories.

…

**CHAPTER 12: HOTSPRING AND YUKATA **

As Ceru or CERBERUS had a little talk with Loke, Loke decides to come back to Lucy. And Ceru went to her friends* (dogs*)

**AT THE HALLWAY**

"did you miss me, Lucy?" as Loke appeared in front of Lucy

"hey, don't ever do that again Loke, by the way where is ?" as she said to him releasing a sigh of relief that she know that he is ok.

"she's safe, don't worry about it!" as Loke said to her and gave her a flirty grin

"eh what do you mean by that?" as Lucy said as she raised an eyebrow to him and while she hugged Plue

"she's stronger than me, so don't worry about her… by the way I'll protect you here." As Loke leaned closer to Lucy

"eh?! I still don't understand?" as she said when Loke's face leaned closer to her, and making her hugged the poor Plue tighter.

"you don't need to understand, but all you need to know is that I'll be appearing here more to protect you Lucy, by the way I need to go now, I'm feeling weak again, see you later." As he said to her, but before leaving he gave a flirtatious smile to lucy.

Then Plue decides to go back too.

So as she walks towards back to their room, she opened the door and was shocked on what she saw…

.

"what are you doing in my clothes?!" as she said to Laxus, Erza, and Natsu who are blushing upon seeing Lucy's underwear.

While Wendy and Rui where playing old maid with the two exceeds

"I never thought you would wear this Lucy… I would like to see you in that…" as Laxus said to Lucy. And he smirked at Lucy…

"Erza stop blushing, Laxus and Natsu stop looking and blushing at those!" as she grabbed her clothes and puts it back to her Luggage again.

Then she went to Rui and Wendy…

"Lucy nee-chan, can we have a bath together at the Hot spring?" as wendy said to Lucy

"Sure… wait… Erza... Let's take a bath at the Hot spring Right now."

"sure! Let's go"

"Rui go with the two."

"aye!"

.

.

.

**At the hot spring**

**Lucy's POV**

Hmmmm so relaxing… I envy Erza's body…

"Lucy are you feeling better?" as Erza look at my back

"eh? Ah, yeah I'm fine, thanks for worrying Erza…" as I hugged her back

"Lucy nee, I feel a bit dizzy.." as Wendy said to us

"Wendy!" as Erza and I said to her as she faint

…

**Laxus's POV**

Tsk why did I need to take a bath with this two idiot. (Rui and Natsu*)

Hmmm Rui this damn idiot... he sure got a growing seal in his back huh? And what the f*** those are a lot of limiters in his ear…

"it's creepy why are you looking at my back Laxus-san?" as Rui said to me with a face of disgust in his face, tsk suddenly he transformed to his fox form. I'll kill this bastard.

Natsu…hmmm wait what is he doing at the wall? Could he be…

"hey damn idiot! What are you doing in there?!" as I shouted at him…

Suddenly the two guys from sabertooth came in…

"you guys really came? Where's Lucy?" as this blonde idiot said to us.. tsk I hate his arrogant tone of voice.

"… what is he doing at the wall?" as the black haired guy asked us about Natsu

"Frosch thinks that you are peeping at the woman's bath!"

"what the?! Get in here bastard!" as we pulled the idiot in the bath suddenly we heard them Laughing… we did stop a bit, when we heard them complimenting each other's body_ (Erza and Lucy*)_

.

.

And I notice them that their face were flushed red. So I decided to push them in the bath again…

A few minutes later

Rui fainted (_still in his fox form*)_ and we just tossed him and we didn't care _(accidentally he flew to the woman's side*)_

We all hate him after all

Suddenly we heard a loud splash at the other side

"hey who threw Ru-Ru here?!" as I heard Lucy yell

"EH?!" As we all said…

**Lucy's POV**

"Erza the Men's side is a bit Noisy"

"how about let them join in here, just joking…"

.

.

Hmmm so relaxing suddenly something splash on the water…

and it's none other than Rui…

still in his fox form I think he can't handle hot bath like Wendy.

"I'm dizzy… where am I?" as he said to me, then I hugged him…

"hey who threw Ru-Ru here?!" as I shouted at them I think Laxus is the one who threw Rui_ (incorrect guess: they all threw him*) _

"Eh?!" As I heard them all said it…

.

.

A few minutes later we came out of the bath with an unconscious Wendy that Erza carried and I carried an unconscious Rui _(still in his fox form*)_.

The boys also went out the bath

**timeskip **

**6 p.m.**

**Rogue's POV**

Hmmmm so bored just the two of us inside this huge room with our exceeds… hmmm I hope Lucy is here

"hey Sting why is it just the two of us that was sent here? I thought Rufus, Minerva, and Yukino will be with us?"

"ask Jiemma, I don't know what he is thinking and Next year GMG games will start… so bored I wished Blondie's is here… right L-U-C-Y C-H-E-N-E-Y …. I wouldn't forget about what you did back then…" as he sarcastically said to me

"are you Jealous?" as I said to Sting who looks irritated

"ha-ha-ha what the F***, do you want a fight?" as he stood

Hmmm

"shut up I'll just go to the bath" as I said to him…

"I'll go with you." As he said to me

.

.

.

And after we entered we saw Lucy's guild mates… hmmm and I saw Natsu in the wall that is dividing the men's and women's bath

"… what is he doing at the wall?" as I said… wait could he be…. ugh

"Frosch thinks that you are peeping at the woman's bath!" as I heard Frosch said

"what the?! Get in here bastard!" as we all said as we tried to push him

We suddenly heard Lucy and other girls laughing and complimenting their body… _(he didn't notice that his face were flushed red*) _then Laxus pushed us.

.

.

A few minutes of awkward silence as we all share the bath, we saw Rui fainted and we all decided to threw him out.

.

.

"hey who threw Ru-Ru here?!" as I heard Lucy shouted… damn…. Wrong move…

.

.

A few moments later we decided to come out and put our robes…

.

.

.

Then I saw Lucy in a Yukata…. I'm sorry but I'm speechless… she looks sexy in that, kind of erotic for me and I see sting having a nosebleed. _(his face is flushed red, redder than his eyes or erza's hair*)_

Then I saw Erza knocked Natsu out and she scolded Laxus for throwing Rui into the women's bath.

"Frosch wants to sleep with Lucy-chan!" as my exceed walks towards her.

"sure, but ask for Rogue's Permission first…" as she cheerfully said to him.

"Frosch… _sigh*_ ok …"

"good! By the way who threw Rui into the women's bath?" as she said to us, while she emits an aura… even though she's smiling at us, we felt that behind that smile she's really angry.

And we who threw him were speechless about it. Damn I think she knew that it was us. Still she hugs that fox who wears a robe.

Suddenly Rui transformed back to his human form, and whispered something to her…

# then we heard her say TSK loudly… and giving us some irritated look…

We are doomed that irritating fox… he's dead…

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**The one who gave Cerberus the nick name Ceru is her boyfriend* and her dogs are Doberman***

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**chapter 13 : drunk and fuss**


	17. chapter 13 DRUNK AND FUSS

IHYNMSL

Ok I already fix it the flaw on this story hohoho after I heard Natsuki shinomiya's - Orion de shout out

By the way zeref is not the guy with the hood… you'll know him coz i connected that person from the start… it made me think for a couple of hours…

…

**CHAPTER 13: DRUNK AND FUSS**

As they went out they saw Lucy in a yukata then Rui transform into his original form (human form*) and whispered something to Lucy…

Then she let out a loud tsk and glared at the boys who threw Rui into the women's bath…

"hey how about let's go back to our rooms?" as Erza said while carrying the unconscious Wendy in her arms…

"let's go.." as Lucy said to her…

While the boys just silently followed them…

And neither both of them didn't expect that their rooms are next door… the boys were kind of shock upon knowing that their room is just next to each other…

While the exceeds, Rui, Erza, Lucy, and wendy didn't mind them and just entered the room….

"what the heck why are your room is next door to us? And you are sharing a room with blondie?!" as sting yelled at Laxus and Natsu

"Shut the F*** up got a problem with it?" as Laxus said to him

"wanna fight with us?" as Natsu challenged them

"why not?" as Rogue said to them

Suddenly Lucy opened the door and

"could you please shut up it's already evening and we want to have a rest… Laxus and Natsu! You'll sleep outside!"

"why? Luce? " as Natsu said to Lucy

"coz you all threw Rui into the women's bath, by the way Rogue and Sting could you just Let this TWO IDIOTS sleep into your rooms?!"

"sure" as Rogue replied instantly

"BUT?!" as the Laxus, Natsu, and Sting said to her

"it's your fault guys by the way Frosch, Lector, happy and Rui will sleep here…" as Lucy said to them while glaring at the four

"rui? He's a guy!" as Laxus complaint and the three just nodded in agreement

"don't worry he already transformed into his fox form and he knows his limit… unlike you guys…" as Lucy said to them and giving them a disappointed look then she let out a long sigh.

"Rogue and Sting please take care of this two… and good night to all of you…" as she said to them and closed the door instantly…

.

.

.

**Few minutes later**

**Inside Rogue and Sting's room**

The four was inside the room and there was an awkward silence and tense air in between them…

"four dragon slayers are inside this room… this is interesting…" as Rogue said just to break the silence

"Blondie… is with foxy… actually I don't trust that guy… he is suspicious" as Sting said with an irritated tone

"tsk yeah he is really suspicious I sensed that he is hiding something" as Laxus followed up to the conversation

"Yeah… and he is with Luce right now he could do something with her… like" as Natsu said to them

"like he'll kiss her while sleeping?" as Rogue said to them

"what the hell ?! I think Blondie didn't even have her first kiss yet…" as Sting said to rogue

"but I kiss her already… while she's sleeping… I think it was that night of after her long sleep!" as Natsu grin at them and the three was just annoyed at him..

"what the heck?! It's called attempted rape! What the f*** are you saying?!" as Laxus violently replied to Natsu

"I think Rogue did that to Blondie too… tsk" as Sting Sarcastically said to them…

.

Suddenly their stomach grumbles loudly… they haven't eaten dinner yet… and

.

Suddenly someone knock at their door and opened it

.

"Lucy why are you here?!" as the four said to her

"Ceru called us to eat some dinner at a vacant room… so let's go! Rui, Wendy and Erza are in there already…" as Lucy cheerfully said while hugging the three exceeds

"ok" as the Four replied instantly and in unison

"good Let's go!" as she cheerfully said to the four

.

.

Then as they entered the room they saw a full banquet of food… just for them… it was quite suspicious that they are the only guest here… but Ceru insist they there are other guest in the inn… the Ceru leaves them… suddenly their stomach grumbles… and they just decide to eat…

.

.

As they devour the food (only Sting and Natsu* but mostly it was Natsu) and some of them eat peacefully

Suddenly…

they didn't notice that the girls got drunk….

.

.

"eh? why are you guys looking at me?" as Lucy said to them

"No-no-no-thing!" as the four of them said while their face were flushed red

"why is everything spinning… I'm dizzy!" as Wendy said then Natsu help her

"HEY DOG! GIVE US MORE SAKE!" as Erza said to them… as she stepped on Rui's back with tearful eyes… and as he said S.O.S. to them but the guys just ignored him…

Meanwhile the exceeds … are being tormented by Charlie… especially Happy and Lector… frosch just got dizzy like wendy upon tasting the wine coz he thought it was just juice…

.

.

"I feel hot…and Sweaty" as a drunk Lucy said while her robe is starting to fell off, and then the four just jaw dropped and blushed…

"blondie your yukata is …" as Sting rushed to her and trying to cover her with clothes again… while blushing madly

"eh? S-Ting? Hehe thanks… uhmm could you pat my head?" as Lucy said to him upon hearing it Sting panicky blushed madly and pat her head while the two looks really annoyed… (Laxus and Rogue*)

then Lucy crawled to Laxus and Rogue and ask them why do they look angry…

"did I do something wrong?! Coz Rogue and Laxus… looks angry " as she said and Sulks

"we are not angry at you….Lucy…" as Laxus said to her while blushing

"yes we are not angry at you Lucy-san" as Rogue replied too, his face is flushed red too but he is diverting his eyes…

Suddenly the Drunk Lucy looks happy upon hearing it so she hugged Rogue tightly making him blushed madly… after that she also hugged Laxus tightly… making him blushed too…

after that Laxus decides to drink some sake too… he also force Rogue to drink… meanwhile Natsu got knocked out by a drunk Erza…

.

.

.

"guys could you get inside your rooms you are all drunk…" as Loke appeared and Kicked Natsu who is unconscious

"Loke! W-why you are here…" as Lucy said to him

"Princess you are drunk…." As Loke blushed when Lucy hugged him…

"Loke… ugh I'm sick…"

"ok just don't vomit here by the way Ceru… don't hide and help me here.."

"oh… I didn't thought you could still feel my presence… any way I'll help you just for now… coz that guy isn't here as well as the other members… if you aren't my old friend I could have killed you tonight." As Ceru said to Loke while she carries a sleeping Erza and Wendy… her two dogs carries the exceeds who are sleeping… to the room that Lucy and Erza rented… while Loke is carrying Lucy (bridal style*)

Meanwhile Rui dragged Natsu and Rogue that is unconscious (Natsu is unconscious coz Erza knocked him out while Rogue couldn't handle the Liquor that Laxus made him drink*). While Sting and Laxus staggered while walking up until to their room coz they are all drunk.

.

.

.

Outside the room /hallway

"ok Lucy is alright now… Ceru don't even think of killing them now… that they are drunk…. You didn't change at all that was a lousy plan… you want them to get drunk then kill them? am I right?" as Loke talked to Ceru

"so what… I thought it is a great plan… but they turned out as a mess… tsk at least that guy and them are not here… don't worry I will not harm them tonight we will just go with his plan…"

"I hope you would think about my offer Cerberus… look at your dogs… ok I'll go for now so see you soon" as Loke said to her and went back to the celestial world

"Johannes, Hevelius! Let's go now…" as Ceru said to the two dogs

.

.

.

Inside the room where the girl's and exceeds are…

.

Lucy is sleeping as well as the others except Rui

"Lucy… I'm sorry if I caused you trouble again… Lucy I'm happy that you treat me as a family but I love you.. I don't care if the servant and master affair is forbidden but all I know is I love you a lot, I will protect you from _him_… even it will cost my life_… that guy _I remembered it all… and sorry if I lied to you I know who he is I need to protect you and him… Lucy I really love you and I'm really sorry but I can't let you go." As Rui said to Lucy who is sleeping then he kissed her on the Lips

As Rui kissed the sleeping Lucy… he didn't notice that Erza is Half asleep and is Listening to him… and she also saw Rui kissed Lucy

Meanwhile the four guys are sound asleep at Sting's and Rogue's room

…

**Rui know who the guy with the hood is?! Ru-Ru is lying?! Could it be that Sting's investigation is right after all?**

Anyway hahaha I don't even know what will happen next hahaha maybe a revelation? Who knows! Hahaha

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. CHAPTER 14 MEMOIRS AND KISS

**CHAPTER 14: MEMOIRS AND KISS**

**Pumpkin-san:** I didn't expect Ru-Ru (Rui*) get lots of love from the readers… I just made him up out of my alter ego anyway who knows ... actually I'm thinking an intense kissing scene to either Ru-Ru or Rogue… but who knows I already feel bad to Laxus, Sting and Natsu… coz jeez they aren't getting lots of love…

Rogue got a kissing scene with Lucy at The night that I saw you (TNTISY*), and Laxus at Louise Heartfilia (LH*) got a bath scene hahaha… Sting... ugh jeez I feel sorry for you… anyway you are like a detective in here and you are investigating Rui like a Fugitive... hahaha but Rui is a good guy here…

I would like to thank the readers who notice it all (the errors*) hahaha actually I didn't notice it at all…jeez I just write it all in just an hour or two in every chapter or sometimes less than an hour(when I'm in my zone*) hahaha so thanks for correcting it… actually I can't remember what I wrote so when I re read it I got really embarrassed… coz I see all the errors in it… and because of the errors I need to create an OC and put Zeref and Mavis in the story…

**THIS CHAPTER WILL REVEAL A FEW HINT WHO RUI IS…. Hope you like it… jeez**

…_._

_Previously on I. H. Y. N. M. S. L. _

"_Lucy… I'm sorry if I caused you trouble again… Lucy I'm happy that you treat me as a family but I love you… I don't care if the servant and master affair is forbidden but all I know is I love you a lot, I will protect you from him… even it will cost my life… that guy, I remembered it all… and sorry if I lied to you. I know who he is, but I need to protect you and him … Lucy I really love you and I'm really sorry but I can't let you go."_ As Rui said these words, he then kissed Lucy who is sleeping at that time like everyone else, little did Rui know that Erza heard and saw everything.

…

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**9 a.m.**

Everyone is eating breakfast and some of them still have a hangover from last night, And they are on their Yukata.

**Rui's POV**

Hmmm Lucy is still dying… I hope she can handle all this trouble that I caused her; after all it was my fault… I shouldn't have let him go… now he is having some revenge on me… and I shouldn't have gone to Tenrou Island and ask that favor to that guy.

The countdown to apocalypse is near... I hate this feeling that I know what that guy is thinking. Damn it it's all my fault…

"hey you are spacing out Rui." As Erza-san said to me… but I felt that she wants to say something to me, just by looking at her eyes I felt that she already knew something…

oh I remember we are eating… damn why did I space out

"are you feeling well ru-ru? You are just playing with your food... ugh I think I still have a hangover" as Lucy said to me

"me too ugh blondie… I didn't expect that you are like that when you are drunk" as Sting said to her

"but at least you are not alone with some guy…something might happen." as rogue sarcastically said to them

"you can't even handle your liquor" as Laxus said to Rogue

"eh what did I do last night?" as Lucy said to them

"but at least Luce is like that when she's drunk… but what scares me is a drunk Erza" as Natsu began to tear up..

"yeah… she's scary that Erza-san" as I said to them

.

"ah I'm sorry Lucy, I'll just take a walk outside…. I'll be back later…" as I said to her, then as I leave the table… I see the guys looking at me… more like glaring at me… I don't give a damn

.

.

.

**Outside the inn**

Hmmm it feels like it's going to rain…

Rain, I remembered it again…

It was raining at that time, if I shouldn't have agreed to let him go… I hate this feeling of guilt…

Now he is having revenge on me… but I deserve this.

Reo… why are you doing this… what are you planning now.

_**flashback **_

_it was a few months before Layla died, I remembered it was full moon at that time_

"_Ma'am Layla please help my son…" as I heard my father beg for Lucy's Mom_

"_Please help my son…" as my mom said to her too_

"_I just can prevent it, but I can't help him at all… the fusion of the Fox and Wolf's blood is fighting over his being… I hate to say this but the only solution is to ask that dark mage, to help you. The mage named Zeref… but for now I'll put some spell to Rui to prevent him on going berserk." As Lucy's mom said to them_

_Then she put the red spell on me… _

"_Reo I will help you… don't be mad at me"_

"_Rui I don't want you to suffer just accept me, let's go to Zeref! he can help us! And we can be with Lucy together, right?"_

"_Reo what are you saying Zeref I heard he was a bad guy… and it's ok I'll Protect Lucy… we will be together.."_

"_Rui are you being selfish again, how about me? I want to protect Lucy too… we just rarely met every night coz she's tired playing with you at day time, on the afternoon she's studying… but you can meet and play with her every day.."_

_that night I decided to go where Zeref is (Rui can teleport*)… and ask that favor to help me. He agreed on it but now he just want something in return… he told me that sooner or later I'll find it out… and it would be interesting…_

_I felt like he knew what will happen on the future… damn _

_Layla's spell that was supposed to help me to prevent me on going berserk is now a cursed because of him… _

_I shouldn't have been selfish, I shouldn't doubt Layla at all … I am always thinking about myself…_

_But after he help me… i saw and shocked on what he did… even though I felt like something is lifted with in me, i felt physically weak, damn I made a wrong choice, but that guy told me that it will be fun…_

_And as I went back to the Heartfilia residence_

_I saw Lucy's mom dying slowly in front of me, and my parents, and her Husband. Meanwhile at that time Lucy is sleeping in her room… she doesn't have a clue that her mom is dying slowly…_

_Suddenly my parents were shocked that I did go to where zeref is… they told me that they have been worried sick on finding where I am… _

_Then as days pass by I felt that Lucy's dad is changing too. From being warm hearted guy, he slowly turned to a cold hearted man… we got banned from going inside their residence… and he even told me that it was my fault… my parents also told me that the incidence about me and zeref has been confirmed by the council…_

_A few nights later _

_me and Lucy are still meeting each other secretly… in their garden but That last night._

"_Ru-ru let's play, come out my father isn't here…"as little Lucy said to me coz I hide in the bushes_

"_ok!" as I said to her cheerfully_

_Then we lie down at their garden we are surrounded by green grass and flowers… and the cold breeze_

_I remembered it was full moon at that time… I'm glad that I haven't gone berserk…coz of the seal_

"_look Ru-ru that star is pretty!" as she said to me while we are star gazing and pointing at the constellations_

"_yeah… it's pretty like you Lucy…"as I said to her and she just smiled sweetly at me…_

_Then she sit up and she's making something out of the flowers… hmmm a flower crown_

_I got curios so I sat in front of her…._

"_Lucy… why are you putting this thing in my head?" as I ask her…_

"_eh… I'm lonely inside the mansion… I missed you a lot Ru-ru… mom is always sleeping in her room and father is always busy…"as she said then she frowned._

"_don't worry I'll be here with you, I will protect you! Lucy" as I said to her_

"_really then when we grow up I want us to get married!" as she cheerfully said to me as, she put the flower crown that she made for me… I also made a flower crown for her but it isn't pretty like what she made for me… then I put it on her head…_

"_you look pretty Lucy! I will protect you with my whole life! And yeah when we grow up we will get married, I promise!" as I said to her confidently_

"_really? You are the best Ru-Ru! I really like you!" as she said to me then she hugged me…_

_Suddenly Capricorn appeared… and told Lucy to sleep… she hesitated but I said that we can meet tomorrow… she agreed into it and we bid good night as if it was the last time I see her…_

_The next day her mother asks me too come inside… we are alone at that time… _

"_rui please always look out for my daughter Lucy, please protect her… and by the way…the 3 keys… please give it to her when she's ready…" then she gave me a letter about everything that I must do…. she told me that gave the keys to her as a memento…_

_A few moments later…_

_She died in front of me… she died… and that day our family got attack by the mages that her father ask to kill us all coz he thought that I killed her…._

_**End of flash back**_

**11 a.m. somewhere at balsam village/spa town hosenka (it was raining*)**

Damn it's raining… I forgot to bring an umbrella… jeez and since when I ended up here near a pond and this small garden…

"Ru-ru where have you gone? i've been looking for you… don't make me worried! And why are you acting so weird this morning?" as Lucy said in one breathe, she look so tired…. And now she's soaking wet in her yukata coz of me jeez

"Lucy… I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" as I embraced her tightly and whispered those words for her… then I didn't notice that I was crying…

"why are you saying sorry Ru-ru? Wait are you crying?" as she ask me

I couldn't let her die because of me… it pains me a lot

I don't want to see you having a lot of fun with other guys…

We promised that we will get married… but you forgot about it…

"Lucy… I'm sorry but I'm in love with you for a long time, back when we are still kids… we promised…at that time…. I'm sorry and I love you… Lucy please think about it… I don't need a reply for now I just want to tell you this... I will protect you even it will cost my life… like what I have said you that night, that full moon, I will forever keep that promise" as I said to her… then as I let go of my embrace on her, I saw her blushing…

I was kind of shocked on it, she was speechless, and she was looking in my eyes… as if she's reminiscing some memories…

Unexpectedly

"I remembered it all now… that night… the promise that we will be married… so you are that boy… Ru-Ru…" as she said to me then she begins to tear up too… she looks so happy then she embraced me tightly…

I was really happy that she remembered it all, then I kissed her forehead… I look at her eyes…

And then I slowly kiss her on the Lips gently, I put left hand on her waist to embrace her tightly and my right hand on her cheek as I wiped the tears on her eye and gently caressed it…

Out of the blue

I felt that he was watching over us (the guy with the hood*)… and the three dragon slayers are near…

But the other one that dragon Slayer is in front of us… I felt the jealousy and anger in his aura, this guy is my rival… I felt that he could even sacrifice his life for her…

"Let her go, Rui Marl von Fox… I was right, you really love her, right?" as he (that dragon slayer*) said to me

"Lucy, I love her since then, you just met her… you don't know everything about her…" as I said to that dragon slayer

"I do! She's kind, cheerful, and…" as he shouted at me… Lucy just was kind of shocked and speechless on what is happening.

"and… what?" as I said to him… he was speechless when I said it to him, he knew that I was right… then Lucy walked away from me (actually she was at Rui's back and a few meters away from him*)

"I don't care, I still Love her…as days pass I've been really in love at her… her personality, attitude and… I'm willing to sacrifice my life for her… it was fate that made me met her." as that dragon slayer said to me…

It was still raining…. And I was having a confrontation with this dragon slayer

This feeling of Jealousy can make someone gone mad… but then

I felt that there is a big storm is about to hit us all….

That guy, what are you planning to do?…

Reo… I feel your aura since I step foot on this village… where are you hiding?

Are trying to kill us? Or is it just me that you want to kill?

….

**Who is this dragon slayer that had a confrontation with Rui?**

**Who is this Reo? And why did he said to rui that they must go to zeref?**

**What is the connection between Rui and Reo?**

**Where are the other dragon slayers? The exceeds and Erza?**

Jeez switchfoot… I made this whole chapter that was focused on Rui while listening to their songs….Anyway thanks for correcting my grammar hahaha I didn't notice it at all, I just write and write all my thoughts And I got lazy on re-reading it hahaha…

anyway thank you for reading it….My hands got tired coz I made this chapter these last few minutes…

Ugh…. Sorry for the short chapter… and it's been raining today… hahahaha


	19. CHAPTER 15: TREMOR

_I. H. Y. N. M. S. L. _

**CHAPTER 15: TREMOR**

_(please look to chapter 10: the appearance of the red seal*) for reference_

…

_Previously on I. H. Y. N. M. S. L._

"_I don't care, I still Love her…as days pass I've been really in love at her… her personality, attitude and… I'm willing to sacrifice my life for her… it was fate that made me met her." as that dragon slayer* said to Rui…_

_It was now raining really hard…. And Rui was having a confrontation with this light dragon slayer (yeah that dragon slayer is no other than Sting Eucliffe* you thought it's Rogue right* hahaha) _

…_._

"Sting? What do you mean?" as Lucy said to him… confusion run through her…

"don't you get it Blondie? I Like you, I don't know why either, I may be arrogant and egotistic, but now I feel so insecure, and did you know Lucy I secretly investigate this fox, because I want to know if he is a good guy, I want you to be safe…." As Sting said to her his usual arrogant nature became more solemn, Lucy felt that he has gotten soft and true to what he said…

Suddenly they felt an intense tremor on the ground…

"Waahhh!" as Lucy screamed as she fell on the pond

"Lucy are you alright?" as Rui said to Lucy but then Sting was already on the run to help Lucy… so he decide to not make a move…

"Blondie are you alright?" as Sting run towards Lucy and help her to stand up from the pond then the tremor stopped.

"thanks Sting… wait what's happening?!" as she said then Sting hugged her tightly, Sting was really worried on Lucy, as he whispered

" thank God you are alright, I thought you hurt yourself…" as he whispered to Lucy while he embraced her tightly, Lucy Blushed from it and her heart skips… meanwhile Rui was just Looking at them in a far distance… Rui's face became gloom again and he thinks that he didn't save her again "I'm such a pathetic fox no wonder Reo hated me a lot." As he said to himself.

It was still raining And suddenly there where mist everywhere

.

.

.

.

And as the mist subside

"good morning to all of you, did you enjoy your stay here?" as Ceru said in a calm voice but somehow she is diverting her eyes and feeling awkward on their situation

"we are here to take Ms. Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Ceru?!" as Lucy said

ikagura, sayla, racer and Ceru surrounded us

"LUCY RUN! WE WILL PROTECT YOU! SO JUST RUN**!"** as Sting screamed…

"no! I will help you! Gate of the Lion, I summoned you!" as Lucy summoned Loke, Loke was quite shocked on what is happening

"Lucy! Ceru!? Wait what is happening here?" as Loke said…feeling confused on what's happening

"we are here to get Lucy…" as Ceru said to him as she nervously said to Loke

"Ceru… what are you thinking?!… Lucy I'm sorry but it looks like you have to run!" as Loke worryingly said to them

"But!... ouch why did you do that Rui!" as Lucy insist but then Rui slap her in the face

"Lucy they are targeting you! So you have to escape now! Just call Capricorn to help you to escape right now!" as Rui said to her… he did regret after he slap her…

"Lucy I'm sorry but we will escape now! The two of you back me up!" as Loke said to the two and he carried Lucy and prepare to run away

Then Rui removed two of his limiters and walk towards the four mage… as well as Sting both of them emit a large sum of magic…

"**WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR (HAKURYŪ NO HŌKŌ*)!**"

"**LIGHTING AND FIRE MANIPULATION MAGIC: FLASH GRENADES!"**

**.**

"RUI! STING!" As Lucy screamed to the two, Loke carried her off suddenly

**BOOM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meanwhile**

**Erza and Wendy's POV**

As we are looking for Rui because Lucy looks like she's worried, we all split up to find him, it's raining at least we have the inn owner lend us their umbrella

And as we are on search for Rui-san

"Wendy did you feel it?"

"yeah, waahh" as wendy screamed because of the tremor

"Kyaaa!" as Erza screamed and the two hugged each other and as the tremor stopped

Suddenly there where mist everywhere

"long time no see fairies" as they said to us, then the mist suddenly subside and

vanish brothers(southern wolves guild*), where in front of them…

"we are here to get ms. Lucy Heartfilia… so we won't let you get on our way!"

"tsk this is a trap… I hope the others are fine…." As Erza said

"I'll help you Erza!"

Suddenly they heard a loud

**BOOM…**

"it started.." as one of vanish brothers said

"**RE QUIP HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR (TENRIN NO YOROI*)!"**

"**SKY DRAGON'S ROAR ( TENRYŪ NO HŌKŌ*)!"**

.

.

.

**Meanwhile at that time**

**Laxus and Natsu's POV**

As we are finding that damn foxy because Lucy followed him in his little tantrum,

We are now tracking them suddenly

"what the hell is there an earthquake?!" as Laxus said

"like hell I know… what the hell why is there smoke everywhere?" as Natsu said

"it's not smoke dumbass it's fog!" as Laxus argue with him suddenly we heard footstep and as the mist subside we saw

totomaru(a former member of phantom lord*), Erigor/grim reaper_, _andVidaldus Taka

where in front of us, what the hell is happening

"Long time no see salamander! Oh we are here to take Lucy again so we won't let pass by this road" as totomaru said to Natsu

"oh I would never forget about what you did to me…" as Grim reaper said leave a wolfish grin to them

"Lucy? What do you want from her?!" as Natsu shouted

"if you lay a finger on her, we will definitely kill you" as Laxus threatened them but they all just grinned

Suddenly they heard a **BOOM!**

"oh I think they are about to get that little fairy again…." As Totomaru said

"**RAGING BOLT (RĒJINGU BORUTO*)!"**

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR (KARYŪ NO HŌKŌ*)!"**

.

**.**

**.**

**Meanwhile Rogue**

Where the hell did Sting and that Rui-san go?

Suddenly I felt an intense tremor on the ground it stopped suddenly, then there where mist everywhere

I hope Lucy is Ok…. And as the mist where gone I saw a mage with a mask is in front of me…

"I'm kyouka, (tartarus*), nice to meet you" as she said to me… suddenly someone appeared on my back…

"I just arrived here hey! kyouka why didn't you call me? That guy is such a mess I'm tired after I beat up some mages of blue Pegasus… oh we have a guest?"

"who are you?" As I said to them

"oh I'm tempesta! And we are here to beat you all, hey kyouka! Did ikagura, sayla, racer and Ceru finally got the blonde girl?" as tempest said

Then he heard a **BOOM!**

Blonde? Wait Lucy? Why are they after her?! She in danger I need to help her!

"where are you going kid? You gonna save the little princess and be her knight in shining armour? I'm sorry but we will knock you out before you save her, Reo will definitely kill us if we failed." As Kyouka said to me

"then let's start this! **SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH (EIRYŪ NO ZANGEKI*)**" as I screamed and attack them

.

.

.

…

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**THERE WILL BE SOME FLASHBACK ON THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS (ESPECIALLY CHAPTER 17 and 18*) so I'll just put some reference on what chapter you need to look at… so yeah finally I connected it all! yippee**

**Sorry for the short chapter**


	20. Chapter 16: Reo silverwolf

_**I. H. Y. N. M. S. L. **_

**CHAPTER 16: REO SILVERWOLF**

I'm planning to put a little violence and revelation on this chapter and to the upcoming chapters, their emotions are all stirred up after Rui confessed to Lucy and also she already remembered it all. So what can she do now?

…..

"tick tock tick tock says the clock, tick tock the clock is ticking, hmmm it's getting near the countdown to apocalypse is about to come by… 12 years look like a long time but her blood can reduce the time period of it… hmmm so it will be just 6 years? But I don't want to see my dear Lucy hurt but if I did it Zeref would be glad by it… it's such a shame to be zeref's right hand, I do all the work! four dragon slayers and one fox fighting for my dear Lucy….jeez… anyway I only want to see my beloved Rui Silverwolf Marl von fox…" as the guy with the hood talk to himself at the empty room while holding a lacrima as he watch the dragon slayers fight

"why did he want to die… that zeref… being an immortal is good but why do he want to die on Natsu's hand? He is such a mystery…" as he said again

.

.

.

.

**TIME SKIP**

30 MINUTES LATER

All of the crow's scythe members came back from the fight… surprisingly they got all beaten up too but not as badly as the fairies and the rest ….

**AT CROWS SCYTHE**

As Lucy entered the guild of Crow's scythe that was inside an invisible barrier, she was caught by ikagura, sayla, racer and Ceru who look so sad because of it, and at that time Lucy finally realize that Ceru is a spirit who lost it's way like Loke. Ceru and the two dogs just look at her with sad eyes and that made Lucy realize that Ceru is Cerberus one of the spirits that was exiled like Loke.

"who are you!" as a beaten up Lucy shouted to the guy who is wearing a hood

He then stood up on his huge chair, and smirk he also removed his coat with hood

"good evening, Lucy, did you miss me?" as the guy cheerfully said to her and hold her chin up with his claw like finger nails, she felt that it was really cold, colder than Gray's ice…

Lucy look up to the handsome guy, red eyes, light silver wavy short hair, canine like teeth, pale skin, tall and slender stature.

"Rui? No wait you look like Rui?!" as Lucy stuttered with her words and still look so shocked

"oh rui? Him… the sly fox? Him? He betrayed me, he is selfish and wait why are you hurt? Who hurt you?" as he said while he caressed Lucy's swollen cheek.

"you said that we should get her for you…" as ikagura said to him

"yes we are just following your order" as Racer said to him

"but I didn't say you'll hurt her, maybe a little punishment could make you remember it." As the guy said to them and as he glared to them, they look terrified then he look at Ceru who is trembling and began to hug the two dogs

"maybe I will start with you?" as he glared at her then he kicked Ceru's stomach. Lucy was shocked in horror after seeing Ceru got beaten.

And as the guy said to erigor/grim reaper to hand him his scythe, erigor threw it to the guy and as he swing it to Ceru, Lucy ran towards her and block it, making her have a deep cut on her right arm and thigh and it bleed a lot.

" what are you doing, my dear Lucy?" as the guy said to her as she help Lucy to stand up, but then Lucy just Push him.

"I can't bear to see a spirit to suffer or being killed in front of me, if you ever lay a finger to Ceru, you have to deal with me." Then Lucy pulled out a key and summoned Taurus.

"Lucy! Huh Ceru?" as Taurus said

"Taurus?!" as Ceru said and she didn't notice that she was crying, after that Taurus look at Ceru and Lucy in such a worst state

"mooo…. Who dare to hurt my master and my girlfriend?!" as Taurus shout in rage

"girlfriend?!" as they all said in shock

"Taurus is my Boyfriend…" as Ceru said shyly

"I miss you so much Ceru-chan" as Taurus said to ceru

"I miss you too Taurus" as Ceru said to Taurus

"oh enough with the flirting, I didn't expect that at all… but then I'm sorry but I need to take you down" as that guy punch Taurus stomach and it looks like it hurt a lot and he was knocked out fast and before Lucy forced closed the gate he said goodbye to his girlfriend.

"how a weak spirit" as Erigor said

"he's not weak! You are just going to kill him! So I force to close his gate even he didn't want too! By the way who the hell are you?!" as Lucy shouted but then Lucy wobbled and feel on the floor

Then he just threw the scythe to Erigor/grim reaper near his face and it almost hit/kill him.

Then that guy carried Lucy (bridal style*)

" don't worry I wont kill anyone, you don't remember me? I'm Reo Silverwolf marl von Fox, , now sleep my dear Lucy." As he introduced his self with calm face and tone of voice to Lucy.

but Lucy just got scared and has shiver down her spine. Then as Reo said sleep to Lucy, she suddenly felt dizzy and the last thing she saw is Reo's grin.

"hmmm so did you have fun? Take a rest now and tomorrow you can kill them all, I expect that they will all hunt us down… so rest and be ready for tomorrow… and Ceru I'm so disappointed on you… so this is a punishment for you" as Reo said again as he put an unconscious Lucy on the chair he slowly walk towards Ceru and grabbed a dagger on his pocket, and then he tightly grab Ceru's face and lightly trace the dagger on her throat it leave a scratch on her neck and it bleed a little bit, the other members are speechless and horrified by it but somewhere just enjoying the scene…

Then he roughly grabbed Ceru's long silver straight hair that falls on her mid-thigh and dragged her in front of the guild member's

"as for now this is your punishment…" as he said then he grinned again and tears began to flow on her eyes, she groan in pain when he roughly pulled Ceru's long hair. Then he cut it…

"I hope you like your new hair cut Ceru, hair is the crowning glory of women right? I know that you really love your long hair… so clean it up before you go…" as he said to her… Ceru was shocked by it… and even the other members

Ceru's silver hair is scattered on the floor, she picked it all up and her dogs helped her…

The room was filled of the sound of Ceru's whimper and the sound of the ticking clock and after she picked it up all

"Hmmm it looks like you are done cleaning up the mess… so get out of the room and take a rest…" as Reo cheerfully said to them

"yes master…"as they all said and bowed their heads before him and they leave the room…

…

Taurus gave Cerberus her nickname by **CE**rberus and Tau**RU**s so yeah = **CERU **hahahaha

Ceru Loves her Long hair and takes time to take care of it, and Taurus (her Boyfriend*) says that she had a lovely hair…. So yeah that's why Ceru was devastated when Reo cut her hair…

and now from the Mid-thigh length it is now just on above the shoulder length (it was like when Juvia cut her hair*)

There will be flashbacks on the fight by next chapter…. So yeah... thanks for reading

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SO WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FAIRIES? RUI AND STING AND ROGUE? Will they found out where they are hiding?**

**CAN LUCY ESCAPE FROM THE HANDS OF REO?**

**WHAT IS REO PLANNING TO DO?**


	21. Chapter 17: scattered reminiscenes

**Ihymsl chapter17**

..

_I decided some last few minutes of changes to the upcoming chapters it had some flashback scenes but still connected on what is happening in the present storyline so you won't be confused on why? when or where? Did it happen and how… jeez my hand/fingers is tired, and it hurts I have a benign tumor/cyst on my hand and my ribs it's small and growing but it's on my nerves luckily the doc. Said it isn't cancerous still my friends doubt it coz it's rare to have it in a young age… so yeah… it hurts. But I will assure you to write something sweet like sugar but I need your help who do you want her to end up with…_

**.Rui**

**.Rogue**

**.Sting**

**.Laxus**

**.Natsu**

Coz **Sting** confessed to her at the CHAPTER 15: TREMOR, chapter 9 the start of STING'S investigation (he was concern towards Lucy*),and

**Rui** at chapter 7- the stolen kiss (half naked rui*), CHAPTER 14: MEMOIRS AND KISS (confessed his feelings to lucy*) and chapter 13 DRUNK AND FUSS (he kissed her* ).

**Rogue** Chapter 10: the appearance of the red seal (he hugs lucy unconsciously on the bed for almost more than half an hour*), Chapter 5 part 2 celestial spirit vs lucy (he was the first guy to dash and help the unconscious Lucy making Sting fume with jealousy towards his partner.

**Laxus** Chapter 6 : Welcome back(he showed his softer side to lucy*) ,as well as

**Natsu** at chapter 7- the stolen kiss (yeah he kissed lucy*), Chapter 5 part 2 celestial spirit vs lucy (he realize that Lucy is really important in his life*).

But at CHAPTER 12: HOTSPRING AND YUKATA, chapter 13 DRUNK AND FUSS they got to see how a drunken lucy was and yeah just re-read it hahaha

Also Rui and Rogue are all tied up…

….

* * *

**Chapter 17: scattered reminiscence of the future**

_**(FLASH BACK? CHAPTER 14) **_

**Carla's POV**

We were eating breakfast but Happy keeps pestering me about the fish… oh my… Wendy is silently eating beside me… but then

_I saw a girl, blonde hair and a curvy body, with pink insignia on her right hand and she has bruised and cuts all over her body, she's tied up and above her was a red to purplish black magic circle at her back is a clock and below her was an hour glass._

"_Reo! Stop this right now! What happened to you! As far as I can remember you are a sweet and kind boy!" as the blonde girl shouts_

"_It's Rui, you are the only person that can see us as two different person! I don't know how to stop this, I am just following Zeref's orders… I don't want to hurt you after all you are my everything! I always loved you"_

"_how could you Reo(sobs*) why did you change so much, Rui… you almost killed your twin... how could say that to me… other people thought I'm crazy coz I see you as two different person, I accepted you as you the strong, calm, cool, serious and sweet boy that I used to play every night… at the garden…"_

"_Lucy… I'm sorry…"_

"_no don't touch me! If you ever lay a finger to my comrades I would really hate you, don't make me hate you Reo, please… don't touch them, don't touch Ceru and my friends… Reo why did you pick this dark path?"_

"_it's in my nature Lucy… I'm sorry but I need to obey, him… I made a contract with him…"_

"_then I have no choice, I will definitely kill you and set you free right now!" as the girl said while crying, suddenly one of his Demons attack her without his orders and stab the girl with a dagger on her…_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" As she shouted her body was getting numbed and her breath change, she cough blood her own blood, but then she just smirked at the demon that stabbed her, the rest was kind of shocked and some are enjoying the show, Wendy trembled and her knees became weak, Erza, Rogue and Natsu didn't notice that tears are coming out from their eyes, Laxus and Sting was just shocked and trembled as they saw the blond celestial mage being tortured..._

"_LUCY!" as the seven mages saw her being stab and as her blood gushes the hourglass below her a red magic circle was slowly activated… the seven mages that looks beaten down suddenly stood up and was shock as they see their comrade, dying in front of them… _

"_i will stop this madness (coughs blood*) I don't want to die and I don't want to see my love ones die in front of me! I know I can still save you Reo trust me, remember i'm a celestial mage i never brake a promise, remember that you and Rui promised me that night, (cough's blood*)__: "I open the gate of the Milky Way; I summoned you, Phobos and Deimos. God of Terror and Fear, moons of Mars, lend me your strength... roman god of war, armor of death." as she shout then one of the keys floats in the air… then a light came from it._

"_Stop it Lucy! You will die!" as the 7 mage shouted to her, their voice sound so scared, and desperate...  
_

.

.

.

"hey Carla are you ok?" as wendy ask me… did I get another precognition?

"yeah I'm fine, I think I must be tired from last night" as I said to her nervously

Then Rui left out, Lucy look so worried to Rui so she followed him. Then Erza spoke to us… while we are eating our break fast

" Rui kissed Lucy while she is sleeping…" as Erza said but she look so serious

"What she kissed Lucy?!" as Rogue shouted…

"I've got to beat that Foxy!" as Sting yelled as well as Natsu

While Laxus is silent but he is emitting some sparks in his body, as well as Natsu and Rogue

"calm down guys" as Wendy said to them but they aren't listening to her

.

.

.

.

.

… a few minutes later

"you know what how about we find them… I heard Rui said I'm sorry if I lied to you Lucy last night, I want to know what he is hiding." As Erza said

"are you dense guys, I always smell something suspicious to that fox! And I investigated about him" as sting growled

"yeah I agree with this idiot, so let's split up!" as Laxus stood up

"I'm already fired up!" as Natsu said and he is burning literally

"ok I will find them too, Lucy might get into trouble " as Rogue said who looks rather furious by it

"Ok let's all split up! I'm taking wendy! Laxus join Natsu, Rogue and Sting, the four of you find them too!" as Erza said somehow we are all nervous, and we don't know why.

Author's Pov

They went outside the inn; somehow as they stepped outside they feel something is wrong, nervousness run through their body, as if they are being warned. The sky suddenly became dark as if a storm is about to come, and the awkward silence of the whole village as if it was a ghost town, make them cautious. Then they decided to run through the alleys and find them desperately Sting and Rogue split up unconsciously and it started to rain…

Then Sting found Rui and Lucy at the garden. Jealousy came right through to Sting's heart and mind as he saw Lucy and Rui embraced each other and how Lucy remember something in her childhood.

"Let her go, Rui Marl von Fox… I was right, you really love her, right?" as he said to Rui

"Lucy, I love her since then, you just met her… you don't know everything about her…" as Rui said to that dragon slayer

"I do! She's kind, cheerful, and…" as he shouted at me… Lucy just was kind of shocked and speechless on what is happening.

"and… what?" as Rui said to him… Sting was speechless when Rui said it to him,

"I don't care, I still Love her…as days pass I've been really in love at her… her personality, attitude and… I'm willing to sacrifice my life for her… it was fate that made me met her." as that dragon slayer said to Rui.

"Sting? What do you mean?" as Lucy said to him… confusion run through her…

"don't you get it Blondie? I Like you, I don't know why either, I may be arrogant and egotistic, but now I feel so insecure, and did you know Lucy I secretly investigate this fox, because I want to know if he is a good guy, I want you to be safe…." As Sting said to her his usual arrogant nature became more solemn, Lucy felt that he has gotten soft and true to what he said…

.

.

suddenly a Tremor came and unexpectedly they were about to fight with some demons (tartarus arc*) and some old villains that they are already fought before.

.

.

.

…..

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you all like it! Sorry if it's quite short… jeez

And sorry if it's gotten a bit dark… anyway please help me for her route

and R&R also thanks for reading my other stories


End file.
